She Had Long Ears
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: The traditional mother must watch her daughter grow up faster then expected. Now she questions if the "old" ways are really the right ways. Can she break the rules she's always upheld to be happy? Vanilla X Vector
1. Mom

**She Had Long Ears**

**Chapter One - Mom**

**(…)**

The harsh sound of water crashing at a multitude of surfaces filled the room.

Steam rose with the volume of the water.

The wooden door groaned for a minute, it's surface getting wetter by the minute.

Soon the deluge of water began to decrease in it's tempo.

A squeak came from inside the bathroom with the final turn of the shower's faucet.

Small rings collided with each other as the curtain was drawn back.

An elderly rabbit stepped from the shower, the bathmat welcoming her wet feet.

Vanilla reached a hand out to grab a towel and quickly lifted it from it's place.

Her fur was robbed of the warm moisture making her shiver for just a second.

With the towel growing ever more wet Vanilla hung it back up before grabbing her robe.

She stopped for a minute to check the mirror.

"_Hmm, I swear a nice shower always makes me feel younger"_ She thought to herself.

A steady whir of noise came as she powered up a small fur dryer.

Vanilla continued to glance into the mirror, slowly drying herself.

As she did this, her eyes were drawn to a certain part of her body.

Call it a last bit of vanity, or just a chance to remember times past, but Vanilla smiled as she looked.

Her target was about level with her mid-chest.

"_Perfect shape, fully symmetrical, getting a bit lower with age... but that just makes it better" _Vanilla mused to herself.

"_These used to be so important, they drew the eyes of so many hare's... and I worked so hard to keep them perfect... _

_But now, I only care for them from habit... with Cream I don't really need to keep turning heads..."_

Vanilla sighed softly before turning from the mirror.

A small alarm went off on a clock next to her bed.

"_Cream will be up in fifteen minutes, I have to stop admiring my ears..._" Vanilla muttered to herself before heading to her closet.

An unlucky coat hanger was pulled from among it'b brethren before being tossed by a hamper.

Vanilla inspected it's burden making sure there were no rips in the skirt.

Another hanger fell prey to the same issue as Vanilla pulled a blouse.

A soft tune entered her head and she soon found herself whistling along with it.

The tune bounced around the room as she turned to her dresser, pulling a set of undergarments from a drawer.

In a minute a door lock clicked and Vanilla emerged, her face set in a small smile.

The stairs welcomed her silently as she descended to the main floor.

Another click came from the top of the stairs and Vanilla smiled wider without looking back.

"Wash up and i'll get breakfast started" she called as Cream closed the door to her room.

"You too Mr. Cheese" Vanilla added hearing a small "Choo" in response.

The kitchen glowed with the morning sun as Vanilla entered it.

She pulled out an assortment of ingredients, some batter, a mixture of fruits, and a bowl for mixing.

Cream joined her as Vanilla set a skillet on the stove.

"What pancakes would you like?" She asked as Cream looked at the fruits.

"Blueberry" Cream said softly with a smile.

Vanilla smiled back, "Alright then."

(…)

The two rabbits and one chao sat at the breakfast table.

Cream started to rest her elbow on the table and Vanilla counted to five in her head.

Just before Vanilla could say something Cream pulled her arm from the table as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry" Cream said softly and Vanilla smiled.

"it's ok dear, how are your pancakes?"

Cream had taken another bite and made sure to swallow before answering.

"Very good" She replied smiling.

Vanilla returned to her own meal but noticed Cream began to push her food around rather then eat it.

She counted to five in her head again, hoping Cream would stop.

The count ran down and Vanilla began to open her mouth when Cream asked a question.

"Mom, how old were you when you started dating?" Cream saw her mother turn her head.

Vanilla sighed as she turned her head up a bit, "That was very long ago..."

"I was about ten, the normal age for a young rabbit, my first boyfriend was such a funny hare, he kept doing something stupid or goofy to make me laugh" Vanilla escaped into her own memories for a second.

Cream smiled but her mother didn't see.

"Could I start dating soon then?" Cream asked and Vanilla looked back at her.

"Uhmm, I think you should wait just a bit, when you're older" Vanilla said seeing she had been tricked into the subject.

"But Mom, i'll be ten in two weeks, what could it hurt?" Cream asked, feeling a bit sad at her mother's denial.

"_Oh didn't I raise the clever one... now I can't say age as a reason..." _Vanilla smiled to hide her thoughts.

"Very well, on your birthday you can start dating, ok?" She mentally braced herself for the reaction she expected.

"YAY! THANK YOU MOM!" Cream yelled happily.

"Settle down dear, finnish your breakfast" Vanilla said as her daughter and Cheese celebrated their victory.

The eldest of the rabbits calmly got up from the table, her plate empty.

The sink welcomed it's new visitor before Vanilla returned to the table.

"I'll take your plate, you go brush those teeth" She said softly as Cream stood up.

"Thanks mom" Cream responded as she skipped from the room.

Cheese was going to follow when Vanilla grabbed him.

"You are going to watch out for her ok? And when Chocola comes back don't get too carried away, I don't plan to have any grandbunnies before i'm wrinkled and Cream might get the idea from you too."

Cheese nodded, a little sad but happy all around.

"Now run along, Chocola will be back in time for Cream's party and i'm sure Cream is going to be setting up in advance for what ever hare she has in mind" Vanilla continued but noticed Cheese seem to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked the chao before he could get away.

"Choo..." Cheese said as Vanilla gazed at him.

"Very well... go on or Cream will get worried." Vanilla said with a sigh.

Cheese rushed back to his life-long friend with a wide smile.

"She wants you to watch me right?" Cream asked with a smile.

"Choo" Cheese said with a nod.

Cream and Cheese laughed slightly.

"We should be on our best behavior, don't need mom angry when she finds out..." Cream said after a minute.

"Once she finds out I don't have a hare in mind she's guaranteed to flip..."

Cheese and Cream shared another light giggle.

(…)

**Hello there friends.**

**This story comes to you one night before my year of being on this site but it isn't a one shot like my last three works so i'll chock it up as the first one for the new year. **

**I have been kicking this idea around for QUITE some time, in fact... it's been there for a very, very, very, long time.**

**However, I just kept sneaking it in and not really spotlighting it for long.**

**But, with In My Arms, I got to explore the couple and found myself lacking in their department.**

**So here we go, among the fewest of the couples on this site that get their own stories... here is my part.**

**And for those that got lost, earlier, I wasn't being a perv, in Rabbit society Ears are looked at as a sign of attraction, guess some of you might have been taking a look in the gutter.**

**Now I will stop myself, and welcome you all to my newest project.**

**My Vanilla X Vector centered story.**

**(…)**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	2. Work

**Chapter Two - Work**

Cream panted heavily as she lay on Tails' couch.

Tails ragged breath matched her own.

Sweat covered both of them after their rigorous activities.

The heat of the room just added to their panting.

"I need to fix the AC" Tails breathed as he opened a window.

Cream wiped the sweat from her brow as she nodded.

Cheese slowly floated up from the floor, his wings still tired.

"We are never running here from the chao garden again" Tails said as he too plopped down on the bed.

Cream nodded again, her feet sore from the run.

"Choo Choo!" Cheese added as he slumped onto Cream.

"Sorry Cheese, maybe Chocola is just running late..." Cream tried to comfort the saddened chao.

Tails walked over and sat down next to Cream.

"The race was good for getting his mind off it but he's already back at it..." Cream whispered to Tails.

"Sorry I couldn't do more" Tails breathed in defeat.

"It's ok, thanks anyway" Cream responded with her usual smile.

A soft silence set across them for a minute.

Cream was watching Cheese slowly breath when she thought of something to change topics to.

"So my mom says I can start dating once i'm ten."

"Really?" Tails turned to her in surprise.

"And well..." Cream began to sound nervous.

Tails looked on, beginning to feel nervous as well.

"Could... could you..." Cream kept trailing off, still uncertain.

Tails sat there, worry and concern on his face with a mingle of hope.

"Could you... help me ask him?" Cream finally managed to say.

Tails turned his head down for just a second.

"If you don't want to..." Cream began to say.

"No, i'll help" Tails said giving her a smile.

"ALRIGHT!" Cream exclaimed cheerily.

"My birthday is in a few days so can you take this to Charmy?" Cream pulled out a small envelope.

Tails took the letter with an odd feeling.

"It's and invitation, oh and I have one for you too!" Cream handed him another one with his name on it.

"Thanks, you're one of my best friends Tails" Cream hugged him softly.

"Choo Choo" Cheese pipped up from between them.

"And you're another" Cream said giving Cheese his own hug.

Tails took a moment to look at the envelopes.

The soft paper folded over into an envelope was adorned with sloping letters, looping swirls of gold, and a soft flower print for backing.

His name stood out in gold on the one, Charmy's on the other.

His hands ran over the paper as he weighed the two, identical except in the intent behind them.

For just a minute, his stomach felt odd again, but soon he was pulled from his thoughts.

"See you there Tails!" Cream called as she and Cheese exited the house.

"Bye" Tails said as if on auto-pilot.

"Bye" Cream yelled back, waving as she ran.

Cream felt her feet grow sore again and soon she resorted to her ears, granting her legs a reprieve.

Cheese flew after her eagerly, home beckoning them.

"Thanks Tails, you're a good friend" Cream thought as she continued on her way.

(…)

Plastic and metal crashed softly against it's other half.

Electrical currents stopped for a split second before Vanilla picked up the phone again.

Her fingers hooked a wheel, forcing it's way to painted numbers.

Several times she did this until raising the phone to her head.

A clear ringing could be heard from the other end.

Vanilla smiled as it repeated itself from the phone.

A click came followed by a young voice.

"Chaotix Detective Agency"

"Hello Dear, Ms. Vanilla calling." She said with a smile on her end.

"Oh, hi there. VECTOR, IT'S FOR YOU!" Charmy responded before yelling to the crocodile.

"Show some respect" Vanilla heard from the other end.

"Uhm, Hello Ms. 'Nilla, What can we do for you?" Vector cleared his throat before picking up the phone.

"Hello Vector, I have a job for you and the boys." Vanilla found herself smiling.

"Something gone missing?" Vector asked with a hint of excitement.

"Oh no, I actually need a different service from you."

"Hmm? uh... what did you have in mind." The crocodile was glad that you can't blush through a phone.

"Do you still have that band?" Vanilla asked looking around to make sure Cream wasn't home yet.

Vector looked back over his shoulder at the bend mic stand and cluttered 'Stage' in the corner.

"Yes we do? Is this a possible gig?" Vector responded.

"Well, Cream's birthday is coming up and I wanted entertainment and I thought having a band would be perfect."

"Of course we'll play, glad you thought of us. What day did you say it was?" Vector smiled brightly.

"Four days, this thursday. What will your fee be?"

Vector scratched his head, "No fee, this one's on the house."

Espio walked into the room at those words.

"Bye, see you thursday" Vector said as he hung up the phone.

"That was Vanilla wasn't it?" Espio asked Vector.

"Uh well..." Vector felt his cold blood collect in his face.

"YEAH" Charmy yelled from the other room to answer Espio.

The chameleon just began to shake his head.

"Hey, i'm the boss here, cut that out" Vector tried to recover his pride.

Espio smiled for a second before shaking his head again then fading from sight.

"Hey! Get back here, we have to practice!" Vector yelled.

"For what?" Charmy asked as he buzzed back into the room.

Espio came back into view as he stuck to the wall.

"We are playing a gig on thursday, so we need to practice." Vector said tossing Charmy his drum.

Espio seemed to concentrate for a minute before pulling his shamisen from seemingly nowhere.

"So Vanilla got us a gig?" Charmy asked.

"Yep, and it's a very special occasion, we'll all have to do our best!" Vector said proudly.

"So... what is it?" Espio asked as he tuned his instrument.

Vector looked at the chameleon as he stood on the wall.

"What... what is it..." Vector trailed off embarassed.

"Yes Vector, where are we playing?" Espio pushed further.

"We uh... we're playing at Cream's birthday..." Vector finally answered.

He stood there for a minute, his friends and co-workers just looking at him.

"What's with the looks!" Vector finally yelled.

Charmy just started laughing so hard he struggled to stay airborne.

Espio just faded from sight, his shamisen just left to float in the air.

Vector blushed, standing there getting looks from the two.

"Cut it out, it's time to get to work!"

(…)

**Heh... sorry... very sorry...**

**I was sick today... and well...**

**If normally I am Crazy... then when i'm not feeling myself... i'm well... sane...**

**For me... it's kinda boring... and well... I couldn't really get this chapter as up as soon as I wanted.**

**But uh... well... I started to feel better on and off again so there are some parts where my insanity popped back in.**

**Mainly in the beginning.**

**Yeah... the uh... gutter trickery... heh...**

**Well... I uh...**

**Look, I don't plan on those kind of stories so uh, just take your head from the gutter... even if I put it there...**

**What! It was funny... right..**

**Also, i've been having the problem with the fact that I just don't do Vanilla all that well.**

**Hopefully I can change that before the end of this story thought.**

**Anyway... i'm starting to feel worse again so uh... so long for now.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	3. Invitation

**Chapter Three - Invitation**

**(…)**

A figure flew forward in the soft, cool, headwind.

He bobbed slowly as he got closer to his destination.

Steady breaths came as his efforts took their toll on his body.

Tails touched down at a lopsided "house" labeled with a simple sign.

He ignored the sign and knocked on the door.

With a moment to reflect, Tails looked down at the letter in his hand.

"_Why... do I feel so odd... I must just be... worried about the party..."_ Tails thought to himself.

The door opened slowly and a pinkish chameleon stood on the other side.

"Hello there Tails, care to come in?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, thanks, i've uh... got something for Charmy" Tails said glancing at his hand.

"Hmm? Very well, CHARMY!" Espio called the bumbling bee down.

"I didn't do it!" Charmy said immediately as he entered the room.

"Is there a customer?" Vector charged in at nearly the same time.

"No, just a visitor for Charmy" Espio said before walking off.

"Huh?" Charmy asked as he spied Tails.

"I've got an invite for you, it's in two days." Tails said extending his hand.

"He can't make it, important business..." Vector said immediately.

Tails hung his head, "Cream won't be happy..." he breathed.

"B-but why!" Charmy instantly turned to the croc.

"You know why, we have a party to attend!" Vector said back forgetting Tails was standing there.

"_Well, I guess Charmy won't be there..._" Tails thought with a tinge of happiness.

"_But then Cream will be sad..._" his mind yelled back at him.

Tails ears perked up quickly.

"Wait, you're attending a party?" he asked with a thought in his head.

"Yeah, it's Cream's birthday thursday." Charmy said before Vector threw his hands up in the air.

"DONT TELL EVERYONE ABOUT OUR JOBS!" the croc yelled at his unprofessional co-worker.

"he... heheh... This invite is for Cream's party..." Tails laughed lightly at the absurdity.

"It... it is?" Vector looked at the fox with an odd look.

"Oh... I guess he will be there then!" Vector said as he scratched his head.

Tails handed the letter to Charmy while backing towards the door.

"_I... I have to say something..._" Tails thought as the paper pulled from his hand.

"Uh Charmy, it's... a special invite, from Cream herself..." Tails said awkwardly.

"Oh.. ok..." Charmy wasn't sure what was up with Tails.

"I'll... uh... be going" Tails said as he left.

Charmy floated there for a minute, not sure what was wrong with Tails.

"_Eh, must be nothing_" he finally concluded before turning to buzz back to his room.

Vector saw him go and looked at the clock.

"Hey, we need to practice, everyone get down here!" he bellowed through the clubhouse.

Charmy had just reached his room and slid the invite inside before buzzing back down to his drum.

Espio was already tuning his shamisen while Vector was plugging in the mic.

"So what song are we going to practice?" Espio asked as he got all the strings in order.

"Uh... Buterfly?" Vector asked while scratching his head.

"that song is so girly..." Charmy said as he heft his drum.

"Yeah, this is for Cream's birthday." Espio turned to Charmy.

"Uh... c'mon can't girls like good music..." Charmy breathed before they began their practice set.

After two hours of shenanigans and about twelve minutes of actual practice they called it quits.

Charmy buzzed back to his room where he saw the invite lying there for him.

"_I should probably read it..." _He thought for a minute.

The smooth paper crinkled lightly under the touch of his gloves.

He took a minute to look around his room before his eyes settled on his new video game.

"_Eh, it's just an invite. I'll get her some honey for a gift and show up, nothing big." _He thought at he turned on the T.V.

(…)

Cream was in her room, half dressed and panicking.

"Cheese!" she called but got no reply.

Cream stuck her head out the door.

"Mom, have you seen Cheese or Chocola?" her words rang through the house.

"Just a minute dear" Came the reply from the elderly rabbit.

"_She must be picking out a dress..."_ Vanilla thought with both a smile and grimace.

"_That hare isn't going to know what hit him... and... oh... she's growing up so fast..." _Vanilla continued to think as she worked her magic in the kitchen.

A blue object raced past her followed by a dark brown object of similar speed.

"You two!" Vanilla said getting the attention of the two chao.

"Choo..." "Chao?" Cheese and Chocola answered in unison.

"Cream needs your help Cheese, and I could use a hand as well Chocola..." Vanilla pointed first to the door then the oven.

The two chao looked at each other then Cheese floated off slowly.

Vanilla began to watch the timer count down.

"So you two are certainly enjoying yourselves" Vanilla said softly, not meaning much by it.

"Choo..." The chao replied looking away.

"No, I could never hate you for having fun Chocola, you know I love you too much." Vanilla answered.

"Choo choo..." came from the blue bow-tie wearing chao.

"Chocola, we've been together since I was a little girl, you and your brother are more then welcomed here... I just... want you two to be careful... Cream is getting to that age and... well... I don't want her making a bad decision..." The mother rabbit held her friend tightly.

"Choo?" Chocola asked.

The timer went off and Vanilla looked at the oven for a second.

She turned it off before turning to grab a pair of oven mitts.

"Choo!" Chocola exclaimed as he held up a pair.

"See, we go perfectly together." Vanilla smiled as she pulled the cake from the oven.

She set the cake on the table to cool before the icing would go on.

"Choo?" Chocola asked again.

"I don't want you two to not be happy... I just... i'm just not ready for my baby to grow up..." Vanilla admitted.

"Choo Choo" Chocola comforted her long time friend.

Upstairs the dress dilemma was slowly being resolved.

Cheese stood infront of Cream as she pulled at the pile of dresses on her bed.

"This one... or this one?" She asked about the two near identical dresses.

"Choo..." Cheese shook his head.

"Two plain, you're right... umm... oh this!" Cream yelled as she pulled out another dress.

"Choo!" Cheese nodded with a happy smile.

"Mom will be so happy i'm wearing her present from last year... and Charmy will like it too... I just KNOW it." Cream whispered to Cheese so her mom wouldn't hear.

"Ok Cheese, you can go play with Chocola again, you two always have so much fun." Cream said with a smile.

Cheese didn't waste time and set out immediately to find his brother.

Cream looked over herself as the party drew nearer.

"_Charmy is going to say yes, I know it."_ Cream thought cheerily as fluffy scenarios ran through her head.

Commotion increased downstairs until a doorbell rang through the house.

Cream didn't even notice that the party didn't start for an hour, she looked out the window, saw who was there, and bolted for the door.

She ripped the door open to reveal the Chaotix standing there.

Charmy was behind the others but Cream didn't even notice the crocodile or chameleon.

Her mind filled with giddy joy as her mother welcomed the band into the house.

Cream didn't hear her mother tell them to set up, or feel Cheese pulling at her arm.

All she could do was grin and think to herself, _"He's HERE!"_

(…)

**Hmm... well... wait...**

**SILVERDAWN! Don't you dare say it!**

**Anyway, I wanted to update this story before it had been a week so uh, here we go.**

**Sorry about the delay, a lot of stuff came up and well... I haven't been doing so good in the motivation department so yeah...**

**Oh, if any of you have a good romance song you know send me a youtube link or something, i'm desperate for a new song that could fit the mood i'm going for.**

**Anyway... uh... i'm going to get this out of the way... or everyone is going to say "wait... WHAT!"**

**In Sonic games, Chao have no given gender... and well... there wasn't one in Sonic Adventure games when it came to breeding so uh... **

**I commonly refer to Cheese as a he and Chocola is listed as his brother but since they don't really have a gender, you don't have to go there with it.**

**Uh... any more and I will be giving away way too much...**

**Anyway... I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	4. Party!

**Chapter Four - Party!**

**(…)**

Vanilla stood in the doorway, her face beaming as the guests all took their seats.

She had looked over the guest list Cream had made and set up the chairs exactly as they should be.

Cream was at the head of the table as she was the birthday girl.

On her left sat Tails, Charmy, Amy, Sonic with the blue hedgehog the farthest away and Tails the closest.

On the opposite side of the table from Sonic was an empty chair for herself, then Chocola, Cheese, and a young hare who sat closest to Cream.

"_That must be the lucky hare, he looks like quite the fellow..." _Vanilla thought to herself as she tried to remember his name.

Cream was smiling as she leaned over to Tails.

"Could you switch places with Charmy please?" She whispered.

"Uh... yeah..." Tails replied scratching his head.

Vanilla watched Charmy and Tails switch places with a bit of confusion but she was soon pressed with trying to remember the young hare's name.

Chocola floated up to her as she stood there.

"Choo?" the question came.

"Oh, cake!" Vanilla breathed before quickly turning to run to the kitchen.

Vector backed up from their shamble of a stage when he was bowled over.

"Sorry Dear" Vanilla said as she continued on the way to the kitchen.

Vector crashed to the ground and looked up to see the mother emerge from the kitchen with a large cake in her arms.

"Oh uh, no problem Ms." Vector blushed with a soft green tinge.

"_What was his name... OH, Bound! Bound the Hare, that was it." _Vanilla thought as she emerged with the cake.

"Sweet, cake!" Charmy cheered as Vanilla set it down on the table.

Cream giggled lightly as her mother lit the candles.

Vanilla glanced at Bound to see if he had caused it and missed Cream's glance at Charmy.

Charmy grabbed his fork before seeing everyone else not touch theirs.

Vector walked in from the other room with the mic in hand.

He hummed into the the mic before beginning to sing.

"You're another year older, another year filled with fun.

Family and friends are all around.

Today is your birthday, and the good times have just begun!

So listen as we make this sound..."

Vector signaled to everyone sitting at the table making the entire party yell out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREAM!"

Vanilla sat at her seat, finishing of the piece of cake she had only taken after everyone else had taken at least two, eying the hare and Cream.

Oddly enough they didn't seem to really talk to each other that much.

"_They're just finishing their cake... give them a minute..._" she thought to comfort herself.

Soon the cake was finished and Vanilla saw Cream lean over towards Bound.

She whispered something and Vanilla couldn't hear over the rest of the party.

Bound smiled and looked at Cream for a minute.

"_She asked him, he's smiling... HE ACCEPTS!" _She cried out in her head.

Bound turned from Cream slowly before turning to look at Vanilla.

"Ms. Rabbit, could I" Bound began.

Vanilla stood up with a smile.

"Of course you can, don't be shy." she answered with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Bound responded before getting up and leaving the room.

Vanilla stood there perplexed for a second before she heard the bathroom door close.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, first you didn't want her to grow up, now you're jumping at her first crush..._" She thought to herself.

(…)

Bound soon returned from the bathroom.

Vanilla eyed the amber furred hare as he returned to his seat.

"_She must be waiting for a more private moment..."_ She thought to herself.

After the cake was reduced to only a few scattered piles of crumbs Vanilla grabbed the tray and returned it to the kitchen.

Chocola followed her trying to help.

"Does Cheese know when Cream is going to ask her little crush?" She asked her long time friend.

"Choo..." The chao answered which translated roughly to "Maybe..."

"And?" Vanilla answered.

"After presents" Chocola's answer became after Vanilla took a minute.

Vanilla smiled to herself as she smoothed out her dress.

"Well then, let's hope Mr. Bound is ready to be knocked off his feet" Vanilla said with an odd feeling in her stomach.

Chocola looked at Vanilla as she exited the room and let a laugh escape.

Cheese joined Chocola in the room after having slipped away.

The two chao embraced tightly before glancing back at the door then flying out the window.

Vanilla sat back down with a smile to watch Cream dig through her presents.

Two new dresses, a camera, a bracelet, a deep brown headband, and a book of pressed flowers.

The mother watched with baited breath and finally she saw a sign of something.

Cream seemed to be looking at Bound but with her eyes aimed down a bit.

"_Just give her a minute, she is growing up, she can do it..." _Vanilla pushed forward.

"_Oh, it's almost happening too fast..." _She held back a tear with a sniff.

Cream turned from Bound to look to Charmy just as he got up.

"_Don't give up..."_ Vanilla found herself cheering.

Charmy buzzed over to Espio who had popped into the room.

Vector popped in as well with a smile.

"Everybody ready to dance?" he asked making everyone turn.

Most of the group rushed to the other room where the Chaotix had already set up their instruments.

Cream was the last to go, slowly following Tails out who seemed to hesitate for a minute.

Everyone got ready, Bound was standing on Cream's left, as Charmy set up the beat.

Espio jumped in with a few chords before Vector turned his mic on.

(...)

"I was waiting in the grass one day, my feet getting wet.

I was waiting for my best friend, but he wasn't there yet.

I was starting to feel sad, could my friend have passed on by.

But then I saw him there, my favorite little blue butterfly.

()

My little butterfly, sailing on the wind.

I saw you flutter by, and then I grinned.

My lovely butterfly, stay for just a bit.

You land softly on my nose, whenever I sit.

()

We were playing in the meadow, flowers all around.

Our fun wasn't stopped, till rain came falling down.

We headed to our homes, and I said adiue.

And as I sat at home, I still thought of you.

()

My little butterfly, sailing on the wind.

I saw you flutter by, and then I grinned.

My lovely butterfly, stay for just a bit.

You land softly on my nose, whenever I sit."

Vector pointed to Cream who jumped up on the small stage.

She danced lightly around and finally came next to Charmy.

Vector ducked down with the mic and winked at her.

"My little butterfly, sailing on the wind.

I saw you flutter by, and then I grinned.

My lovely butterfly, stay for just a bit.

You land softly on my nose, whenever I sit."

Sang Cream as soon as the small interlude was over.

Vector took the mic back as Cream resumed dancing up on stage.

"That long lost summer day, with pollen in the air.

Gave away much too soon, to cold we couldn't share.

I'm so sad to say, that separate ways we must go.

But i'll be happy soon, cause we'll be together I just know.

()

My little butterfly, sailing on the wind.

I saw you flutter by, and then I grinned.

My lovely butterfly, stay for just a bit.

You land softly on my nose, whenever I sit."

(…)

Cream glanced at her mother as the song concluded.

Vanilla looked back as Cream glanced at the crowd and then her again.

"_Go for it dear"_ Vanilla thought as she nodded.

Cream smiled and turned around quickly.

She grabbed Charmy and pulled him into a hug.

"Would you want to... go out some time?" Cream asked softly although everyone heard her.

Vanilla let her jaw drop.

Everything she had ever taught her daughter and done her best to reinforce went out the window as she sat there with her mouth wide open.

Charmy blushed deeply before answering.

"Uh... sure..." He said after a minute.

Vector stood up on the stage, his mouth mirroring Vanilla's.

The two oldest were stunned completely.

And somewhere, two chao were off ignoring the rules.

(…)

**Hey, a little mini song.**

**Yeah, I mentioned a song and actually included it, I mean it's me so why wouldn't I have a song.**

**Anyway, Cheese and Chocola are absent, Cream and Charmy are together, Vanilla is stunned, Vector is surprised, and i've got so much more planned.**

**I would like to explain more, but... I won't betray myself.**

**What I will do however, is say this.**

**I had so much fun with In My Arms' plot that I wanted to do more. **

**However, that tale is over for now.**

**So this story is going to be complex, not forty-four chapters worth, but pretty twisted.**

**You might say that the plot is a bit insane.**

**Anway, I've blabbed long enough... **

**(…)  
Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	5. What To Do

**Chapter Five - What To Do**

**(…)**

"_One" _Vanilla found herself counting.

"YAY!" Cream exclaimed as she pulled Charmy in tighter.

"_Two" _The count continued as everyone in the crowd stopped.

"_Three"_ Amy began jumping up and down in the crowd.

"Oh Cream, You go girl!" She cheerily yelled to her best friend.

"_Four" _Vanilla took a step forward.

"_Five"_ She finally got her jaw back and closed it.

"_Thats it" _her jaw opened again to say something before she stopped.

"_What can I say?" _

The world stopped dead for her as most of the party joined in Amy and Cream's celebration.

Espio had to stop himself from dropping his shamisen.

Vector nearly took a dive off the stage.

Charmy just blushed as he was bound there.

Vector stood there and scratched his head.

"Uh, well hope you all enjoyed the show..." he found himself saying.

He flinched immediately and glanced over at Vanilla only to see her barely breathing.

Tails slowly backed from the room, the bathroom his chosen sanctuary.

"_Five"_ Vanilla repeated as she blinked.

"_Do something..." _she thought furiously.

A firm clap bounced around the room.

Another followed and a few guests turned.

"Bravo, wonderful song boys, thank you." Vanilla said as she kept clapping.

Her clapping slowly spread to the rest of the room until everyone applauded.

"Oh thank you, hope you all hire the Chaotix band for any occasion, and if you need to find something or a mystery solved the Chaotix Detective Agency is always up for a job." Vector bowed while his speech was out of place.

"Vector" Espio whispered from next to him, "I doubt these kids will have a real case..."

"uh, just... maybe they lost a toy or something." Vector whispered back trying to save himself.

Espio shrugged before turning invisible.

Cream slowly dislodged herself from Charmy but still forced her hand into his.

She didn't even notice his light sweating or shaking body.

Vanilla's hands grew tired and she found herself lessening their pace.

The applause died off and she was left there with a broad, fake, smile.

The party began to converse, light mingling and such.

Vanilla however was left to her own thoughts, running wild.

Without a word she slipped into the next room and landed on the sofa.

She felt as if her feet had been used to run a marathon.

A minute passed as she held her head, trying to sort things out.

Soft footsteps that didn't fit their owner soon came to her attention as Vector entered the room.

"Oh, Ms. Vanilla... uh... Kids eh, always full of surprises..." Vector stumbled to say something.

"I... suppose..." She mumbled to herself.

"Huh, sorry I didn't catch that..." Vector said taking a step closer.

"_Maybe... it's just a phase... and... and... a bee?" _

"Oh, sorry Vector, i'm just distracted.

(…)

"Ok Cream... uh... great party and I guess... uh... bye." Tails stammered.

"Bye Tails, thanks for everything." Cream said with a sweet smile.

Charmy stood next to her, an odd smile on his face.

Tails noticed her quick wink before he turned to leave.

With that the last guests of the party were gone, only the Chaotix still intruded on the Rabbit household.

Vanilla stood inside the house, looking at the two young ones who silhouetted the doorframe.

"_A Bee? A BEE! But that young hare, why... could... I have done something wrong?"_ Vanilla's thoughts ran wild.

"_What if... not having Cream's father around caused this... without a strong hare by my side... I... I couldn't cover everything..."_A tear began to build as her late husband flashed through her head.

Through her closing eyes she saw as the two young kids began to lean closer to each other.

Vanilla forced her eyelids to snap back to full alert as she raced forward.

"_Quick think of something!"_ She shouted at herself as the two let their faces draw closer to one another.

"Cream dear, could you close the door. It's cold outside."

Cream turned from her first boyfriend and Charmy snapped back.

"_Close one..."_ Vanilla breathed now that she had prevented it.

Espio was busy taking down their stage while Vector seemed to be trying to untangle the electronics.

"Cream? Why don't we help the boys clean up, they must be tired." Vanilla glanced over her shoulder seeing Charmy jump again.

Cream frowned for just a second as Charmy looked around nervously.

"Don't pout, now come and lend a hand." Vanilla said as she stepped closer to the small ladder Vector was up on.

"It's ok Ms. Vanilla, we've got this." Vector said as he started to pull on a cord.

"Hmm, it's stuck..." He breathed before giving it a firm yank.

The force of the pull traveled down the length of the cord, against the soft carpet that lightly gripped it and finally into a maroon shoe that was pressed down.

Vanilla felt her foot fly out from under her.

She was forced onto her one leg, slightly off balance as the action caused her to spin.

Vector saw her begin to fall and jumped from the step ladder.

It clanged backwards as it's previous inhabitant bounced on the ground with his target safe.

Vanilla felt her entire body become cushioned by a body that was warm yet cool to the touch.

She rolled over as the final bounce came over the both of them.

Vector looked up at her with quiet a few blinks.

His long crocodile snout served as a runway for Vanilla to follow till she met his eyes.

A strange sensation came over her, something that felt like a long forgotten friend.

"Oh, thank you Vector." Vanilla said as if on auto-pilot.

"Uh, no problem..." Vector said, glad his scales hid his green blush.

Vanilla hesitated before she moved to get up and in that time she didn't notice as Cream stole a quick kiss from Charmy's lips.

The bee went rigid as Cream hugged him.

"I'll be more careful with the cords..." Vector said scratching his head.

Espio noticed both Charmy and Vector's actions and shook his head.

"The one is over his head and the other can't do anything..." he mumbled to himself.

Vanilla retreated to the other room, finding the sofa welcoming again.

Her head continued to race from the strain of the day.

All the thoughts cumulated into one overpowering one, _"I don't know what to do"_

(…)

**Hey, chapter five is up.**

**And well... with it goes an apology.**

**I've been ignoring answering most of the reviews... just because... well... I couldn't give you any sort of an answer without revealing something.**

**As much as I would love to do that I just can't be giving away spoilers.**

**Anyway, this doesn't mean that my plans aren't laid out, just... they take a bit of a crazy outlook to see them.**

**I have hidden hints throughout this story and in it's summary, however, they may not become clearer until time goes on.**

**So... with this in mind... it will be fun.**

**Also, I have been neglecting a request for too long and I may find myself working on it before I finish this.**

**Sadly, this may mean that the updates of this could take some time.**

**ok... i've taken too long.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	6. Spoken

**Chapter Six - Spoken**

**(…)**

Soft rays of the fading light came through the house the day after Cream's birthday.

Hard shadows contrasted the light in a sort of omen to the young rabbit.

Her soft skipping footsteps, bouncing ears, and wide smile however remained unchanged as she ignored the dark room around her.

With a small click the lights of the room outweighed the shadows even if they were artificial.

Vanilla pulled her hand back from the light switch with a worried look on her face.

"Cream dear? You've been hopping around for the last hour, is everything ok?"

The rabbit in question turned to her mother with a smile that made it hurt Vanilla to look at her.

"Charmy said he would be here at sunset, and it's nearly sunset!" Cream said cheerily before turning back to the window.

"What? Did he forget something the other night?" The mother rabbit asked.

Cream's eyes flickered with annoyance before she sighed heavily.

"No, we have our first date tonight!" Cream replied with her smile growing wider.

"And you didn't tell me?" Vanilla nearly tripped herself.

"I told you this morning! At breakfast, you just said ok and nodded..." Cream turned her head down.

"Oh... I guess I did..." Vanilla breathed remembering nothing.

"_Darn it, I was so busy thinking of finding Cream a proper hare I was ignoring her..."_

"Uhm... Cream... can you promise me something..." she spoke slowly.

Her daughter turned with an expression of fear.

"_Please find a hare..." _She wanted to say so badly but she bit back the words.

The inside of her lip bled slightly as the urge grew stronger.

"Please..." Vanilla found herself starting.

Cream looked on, her fear almost palpable.

"_She's my baby... and... she's so happy... right now isn't a good time... but..."_

"Be careful." Vanilla said with a held back sigh.

Cream began to smile again, "I will be, thank you mom!"

She rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly.

Vanilla raised her arms to hug her back but found she almost couldn't.

Cream didn't notice, instead she just snuggled closer with her smile getting wider.

Vanilla let her eyes stray to Cream's happy face and her arms moved on their own to her back.

"_She's my daughter, I can't stop loving her, no matter what she does... but... I just wish..."_

A ringing came from the front door and Cream bolted for it.

Vanilla was two steps behind her the entire way, still not wanting to let her go.

Cream pulled the door open and immediately reached forward to grab Charmy's hand.

It wasn't until a second later she looked up and noticed Vector standing behind him.

"Uh, h-hi Cream..." Charmy said a bit nervously.

"Mr. Vector?" Cream said feeling a bit odd.

Vector glanced at Cream for a minute but mainly focused on Vanilla.

"Oh, Vector, how pleasant, will you be chaperoning the two?" Vanilla asked with a faint hope.

Both of the younger ones looked up with traces of fear.

"Only to here, I wanted to make sure Charmy got here on time." Vector replied while scratching his head.

"Oh thats lovely, would you... care for a bit of tea?"

"_Say yes, then Cream and Charmy can have some and they won't be out so late... please..."_ Vanilla was mentally screaming.

"Uh, sure i'd love some, but I think those two would rather be on their way." Vector said and Vanilla fought to not frown.

"Phew" Charmy breathed but Vector heard him.

"Back by EIGHT Charmy, You don't have to be home but she does!" Vector whispered with a crunching of his large teeth.

(…)

Vanilla escorted Vector to the kitchen with a faint smile.

She put the water for the tea on before sitting at the table.

"So they should be back by eight?" She asked and Vector looked surprised.

"Wait, how did..." He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, i'm... uh..." Vector began to scratch his head as he realized that she must have overheard him.

"Oh man... if you heard me then Cream must be angry with me right about now..." Vector said.

"Isn't eight a little early, i'm fine with it but I almost suspected you would say nine." Vanilla wasn't going to let the conversation die.

"_Maybe he knows where they are going, hopefully nowhere too private..."_

"Well... to be honest I told Charmy that because I figured he would space out and not think to get her back here till after eight, that way she would be home by nine..." Vector resumed scratching his head.

"_Hmm, clever..."_

"So you expected him to not be reliable?" Vanilla felt worse about Cream dating the bee.

"No... I just expected him to be Charmy... maybe... he can learn to grow up a bit more..." Vector seemed to be holding something back.

"I everything ok Vector?" Vanilla finally asked after a pause in their talk.

He opened his mouth to talk when a sharp whistling pierced the air.

The offending tea pot was thrown such a look by Vanilla that she startled her own reflection.

The sound died away as she lifted it and soon both adults had two hot cups in front of them.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Vanilla pressed him again.

"_Does he not like this too? I know I shouldn't be trying to chase of my little girls boyfriend but... it's for her best... right?"_

"I... You... You should watch out for Cream..." Vector said but instantly looked up in alarm.

"Uh, not that you don't but I mean... I... don't think Charmy will... uh..."

He gulped down his tea in one gulp and gained an odd look from Vanilla.

"Oh uh... cold blooded, it doesn't really burn... or anything..."

"Oh, sorry, I was just surprised... sorry... you were saying..." She asked, eager to get back to the subject.  
Vanilla was on the edge of her seat, "_What is it?"_

"I don't think Charmy and Cream are going to work." Vector saw Vanilla's face change.

"Uh I don't mean to be rude, I just..." Vector feared Vanilla taking his words the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asked silently rooting for him to see things from her view.

"Uh, just don't tell Charmy I said this, he's my friend and... well... I didn't decide to chaperone him here... he asked me to come... I don't think he is interested in Cream... he's just easily pressured and too stubborn to admit it."

"_He... then... maybe they will break it off, and Cream will have another chance to find a boyfriend, a proper hare at that!"_

"He's my friend and... I can sort of tell what he is trying to do but... if he and Cream break up... please don't bite his head off would you, I mean... they are still just kids... for a little bit of time..."

Vector was blushing slightly from the embarrassment of betraying Charmy to try and help him.

Vanilla reached out her hand and brushed his lightly, "I... thank you... they are still kids... they just grow up too fast..."

Vector blushed more, the green in his cheeks deepening but Vanilla still didn't notice.

She withdrew her hand and Vector already missed it.

"_They do grow up too fast..."_

A tear worked it's way from Vanilla's eyes and down her cheek.

Vector moved his hand forward and met her's again.

His hand wasn't physically warm but to Vanilla it felt like the warmest thing she had felt in a long time.

(…)

**HEY! Six chapters in and we get more then just my subtle little crazy hidden mentions of the couple this story is about.**

**...**

**well, for The future i have A lIst of wondrous Little thingS I plan to do.**

**And iN the next chapters i have more Devious ideas.**

**So please Come and Ready yoursElf for my crAzy challenge from Me to you.**

…

**Find the clues above for what the future holds, message me what you think the clue could be...**

**Anyway... I just felt like being even CRAZIER then I normally am... oh and... I'm having FUN!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	7. Not Right

**Chapter Seven - Not Right**

**(…)**

Vector was shaking nervously, the scales on his face turning a deeper green.

Vanilla didn't seem to notice.

Instead she seemed to be trying to think something over.

"is... there... is something on your mind?" Vector asked.

"_Can I tell him? NO! But... he could help... No he can't, what you need is to find Cream a good boyfriend, a proper HARE!"_

"I..." Vanilla couldn't say anything at the moment.

"_But... wouldn't it make it easier? How, He isn't going to know any hares, why would you think he could help? Because... I just... he's always been able to help before..."_

"I... Vector... I don't think I approve of Cream dating Charmy... I just..."

Vector wasn't surprised.

"He's a good guy... but those two might not be a good fit..." he softly agreed.

Vanilla shook her head for just a second.

"I may be being protective... but I just want my little girl to be happy... with a nice boy... a good proper hare..."

"Huh" Vector couldn't stop himself before it passed his lips.

"She needs a nice good hare, no rabbit can truly be happy without a strong caring hare there..." Vanilla continued and Vector felt his heart crash.

"Vector..." the croc looked up at her voice.

"I... thank you... for listening to a doting mother who's past her prime, I should let you go..." She smiled just remembering her hand was with his.

"It's fine... really" Vector used his other hand to scratch his head.

Vanilla looked at her cup of tea only to find it had already gone cold.

"i'll get us a refill" she said kindly as she got up from the table.

Vector instantly missed her hand and it's warm touch.

He found himself also standing but he wasn't sure why.

With a sift motion Vanilla dumped out her cold tea and filled both their cups back to full.

She pulled at her jar of crushed tea leaves and sprinkled them both another round.

Vector was there as she turned around leaving her with a small surprise.

"Oh, here you go Vector" she said handing him the cup.

Vector accepted it with a warm smile and proceeded to drink it all in one gulp again.

Vanilla couldn't hold back a small laugh this time.

"Do you do that every time?" she asked softly.

"Well, when you're cold blooded you do what you can to keep warm."

"Have you ever tried drinking it slowly, you could make it last longer you know." Vanilla took his cup and filled it again.

"Here, try it. Like this." Vanilla slowly sipped from her own tea.

Vector imitated her without question.

"Better?" she asked with an odd feeling.

"Yes, it's very warm..." Vector said softly.

His thoughts turned to earlier when she had her hand touching his.

"But not as warm as you..." he said softly under his breath.

Vanilla gained a blush but she was too surprised to notice it.

Vector saw the red spreading to her face and soon looked on in horror.

"You heard me... didn't you..." Vector mumbled.

A soft nod was all he got from Vanilla.

(…)

"I..." Vector had no idea how this would work out.

Vanilla stood there, unmoving.

"_he... just..." _Even her thoughts were unable to do much.

Vector hung his head for what seemed ages.

The clock above the door ticked on, nearly fifteen minutes passed with both of them unable to move.

Finally Vector moved, just his hand returning to his head as it often did.

"I... Should go..." he continued and Vanilla turned her head to look at him.

"_wait... but..."_

She nodded and Vector felt his cold blood run arctic.

"_I nodded, why did I nod... I... don't... want..."_

Vector turned and slowly shuffled from the room.

"_Him to..."_

The front door opened louder then it had ever before, even thought it did so silently.

The all too loud yet quiet door closed softly but it seemed to thunder to Vanilla.

"_Go..."_

Just a second passed before she found her voice.

"Don't" she breathed but the detective was already gone.

Vanilla slowly stepped back to her chair, then crashed down into it.

The cold wood groaned from the sudden assault but held strong.

"_You sent him away! But why would you do that." _Her thoughts took up arms as they fought back and forth bitterly.

"_He... he likes me... he..."_

"_HE IS A CROCODILE! He isn't even a mammal let alone a HARE it isn't RIGHT!" _

"_But... then why didn't I want him to go?"_

"_Because you're a foolish old woman who is letting her daughter date a BEE!"_

"_But I wasn't even thinking about Cream..."_

"_Well, there you go! You weren't thinking!"_

"_I was thinking just fine... and I was thinking that I wanted him to stay..."_

"_BUT WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"_

"_I... don't know..."_

"_You are getting foolish with age, you need to protect your daughter!"_

"_If... only he were here..." _

"_But he isn't and wouldn't he be ashamed if you let Cream date a BEE!"_

"_I... yes... he wouldn't have liked that..."_

"_There then, do what is RIGHT and stop these thoughts about the Croc and get Cream away from that Bee."_

"_But... I... Vector..."_

"_Cut it out, you said you didn't know why you would think about him."_

"_But... I think I do."_

"_Nonsense, it doesn't matter anyway."_

"_No... it makes sense... I think..."_

"_I am what you think._

"_NO! I wanted him to stay because I liked the thought of it!"_

Vanilla gasped at herself.

"_What are you, some corner working Bunny? NO!"_

"_You're right, i'm not a bad person... I just..." _

"_You just need to get your head straight."_

"_I guess..."_

"_No, you know"_

Vanilla raised her head and noticed she had been crying.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed for the first time in a long time.

"_I just don't know... what is right anymore..."_

(…)

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY!**

**Yes INTERNAL conflict, heart wrenching, indecisive internal conflict.**

**Now... before I go more into that...**

**I would like to talk about last chapter's clue.**

**Yes, it was easy.**

**Most of you did find it... however, what I didn't mention is that EVERY chapter has had clues, just chapter Six wasn't subtle.**

**So yes, that was my way of saying start looking out for them.**

**By the way... for those of you in the mood for hunting out clues...**

**In My Arms still holds a secret... it foretells of a story I should be getting around to... just not yet.**

**Have fun!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	8. Down

**Chapter Eight - Down**

**(…)**

Vanilla sat there till her bones ached.

Then the front door opened quickly before shutting softly.

Light footsteps echoed with anger behind them.

Cream tried her hardest to sneak to her room.

Vanilla didn't even look as she passed the door and headed upstairs.

"Cream dear?" She finally called as her daughter's door opened.

A moment of silence passed, as if the entire world had stopped.

The only noise was the seemingly loud thudding of the clock, moving forward with sharp precision.

Slowly Cream moved into her own room then closed the door.

"_one..." _She found herself counting.

"_Two... Three..."_ Still nothing from Cream.

"_Four... Wait... she's crying!" _Her thoughts snapped at the sound cascading through the floorboards.

Still feeling odd and at war with herself, Vanilla stood up and made her way upstairs.

Each step made the crying louder, each move the sound more worrisome.

After what had seemed like a decade of steps, Vanilla reached the door.

It's wooden frame was a soft red, a contrasting baby blue filling out the door itself.

Her hand reached out and the door stayed put.

Vanilla tried the handle only to find even it defying her touch.

"_Locked..."_

"Cream... can you let me in?"

There was no response other then a soft stemming of tears.

"Please not now..." the choked sob came in response.

"Dear, can you let me in?" Vanilla tried again.

Soft footsteps sounded with more anger then her daughter's small frame should hold.

A small click and a thud later Vanilla entered the room.

Cream had unlocked the door then jumped all the way back to her bed.

She was curled up into a tight ball, not letting anyone in.

Cheese desperately nuzzled against her, trying to find any hole in her defenses.

Vanilla moved over and sat down next to her, her hand already extended to comfort Cream.

Chocola sat in the corner, feeling unable to do anything.

"It will be ok Cream... i'm here..." Vanilla softly called.

"No it won't..." Cream sobbed back.

"Yes it will, just tell Momma what happened."

Cream shook quickly, as if her entire body were trying to mimic her head.

Vanilla wrapped her daughter with her arms, holding tight to her.

"None of that, Momma is here."

Cream continued to sob for a while.

Slowly the bed and Vanilla's dress became wet.

Cheese and Chocola joined them in their hug, trying anything.

Slowly the stream of salty sadness was drained, Cream's sobbing lessening.

Vanilla began to slowly rock back and forth, comforting Cream the way she had done when she was little.

Cream grew quiet finally, the clock in her room reading past nine thirty.

Vanilla slowed her rocking to a stop, smiling tenderly at her daughter.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Cream nodded slowly.

(…)

Vanilla sat there patiently, not wanting to push Cream and make her cry again.

Cream slowly looked up, uncurling from her tight ball.

"I..." She already began to tear up.

"Shh... not yet..." Vanilla pulled her closer.

Cream tried again, "..." but still nothing could come.

"It's ok now..." Vanilla consoled her softly.

Finally Cream managed to say what Vanilla had already assumed.

"Charmy broke up with me..." the sentence had the weight of the world on it for the young rabbit.

"_Expected"_

"Poor girl... it will be ok..." Vanilla didn't know what else to say.

"He said he never liked me..." Cream continued, venting her emotions to save herself.

"Never mind him, it will be all right." Vanilla's strong touch came with her words.

"Choo" "Chao" Cheese and Chocola tried to comfort her as well.

"I just don't get it, why would he say that... he said yes at the party... why..." Cream began to return to tears.

"Shh, let's not have any more of those." Vanilla wiped the tears before they could move from Cream's eyes.

"But..." Cream looked at her mother as if the world was ending.

"Boys can be horrible little things and i'm so sorry that you had to find that out. But I know you are a strong little girl and there is nobody who was the right to make you feel like this."

Cream was just staring into her mother's eyes.

"It hurts, I know it must hurt so much. But you have to let it go, or it will hurt more. It won't happen fast but, in a while, maybe we can find you a nice hare that won't hurt you like this."

Cream seemed to be comforted by this for a minute before a flash of anger came back to her.

"A... hare..." She breathed.

"Yes, don't worry, some day a nice strong hare will make everything better, but for now" Vanilla was cut off by her daughter.

"A HARE! That's why he doesn't like me... you wanted me to be with a hare... you didn't care about me!"

Vanilla felt her face be slapped even though Cream hadn't moved.

"You scared him off, you hated him, and you hate me!" Cream struggled to escape Vanilla's grip.

In her dazed state she let Cream slip from her fingers.

Cream bounded from the room and raced downstairs before Vanilla could reach the door.

"I hate you!" Cream yelled with tears in her eyes before she ran out the door.

"Choo!" Cheese called after her, but was stopped by the slamming door.

"CREAM!" Vanilla ripped the door open and called after her only to see the empty hills around the house.

Cheese flew out the door as fast as he could, speeding one way then the other.

"_He doesn't know where to look."_ Vanilla thought as he sped back and forth.

"_And neither do I..." _the second thought chilled her to the bone.

Vanilla turned back inside as Chocola slowly floated out towards Cheese.

She reached for the phone and began to dial.

"_Vector could help find her."_ She thought as she got halfway through dialing.

"_Vector..." _She stopped dead, the ringtone waiting for one last digit.

Vanilla took an odd glance at the phone, and set it down.

Without a word she picked up a flashlight and was out the door herself.

Cheese and Chocola accompanied her into the dark night, doing all they could to find Cream.

All the while the ground grew evermore moist.

Rain would not come, but for Vanilla her vision was wetter then the ocean.

"_What have I done..."_

(…)

**Heh... now for those who liked last chapter... most likely you are going to hate me for this one.**

**Touching, tender, and... painful.**

**I won't say much more else I start giving away what I want to do.**

**However... clues are still there... just LOOK for them.**

**Heh... there we go... have fun with that.**

**Oh and well, today is the 21st of December, happy winter solstice.**

**And... in case anyone cares to snap at me for "Political Correctness" I have two things to say.**

**1. the winter solstice is an Astronomical event and has nothing to do with religeion.**

**And 2. I'm crazy so why do you think I would care?**

**Anway, happy holidays, merry christmas, happy hanukkah (belated), and any other thing i'm to ignorant of and not willing to offend.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	9. Searching

**Chapter Nine - Searching**

**(…)**

Rain cascaded down sharp panes of glass.

Loud protests from the glass were just muffled by the next drop of water.

Just moments before the glass had been dry, just as it had most of the night, but now, it could have been better fit for a submarine.

The grass below was equally drenched as well as the neighboring door.

Loud gears moved at their own pace even with the water punishing their very presence.

A figure raced forward, harsh rain piercing the layer of clothing she had on.

Her feet carried her up the stairs leading to the still drenched door.

The house behind it groaned slightly from the rain and strain of the gears.

This lead to the otherwise quiet house to be filled with sounds that dully echoed inside.

Among the dull echoes sat a second figure, oblivious to the first for one of the few times in his recent life.

Then, with such a surprise it sent the second figure's heart skyward, a knocking came to the door.

Sharp precision hits separated from the dull sounds and hit the house's owner's ears.

"Huh?" The golden, twin-tailed fox muttered as he got up from his pile of blankets.

The knocking came again, the first figure still outside and still getting soaked.

Tails reached the door and opened it slowly, the back of his head telling him to be careful.

"Tails, can I come in?" A familiar voice came.

Surprised, he pulled the door open faster, revealing the owner of the voice.

Water pooled below her, wind ripped at her fur making the matted clumps stick up at odd angles, yet none the less Cream stood there.

Tails nodded for her to come in, words not coming to mind.

For a minute Tails stood there, totally stunned and unsure of what to do.

"Do... you have a towel..." Cream finally asked as if just noticing she was wet.

"Oh, yes" Tails ran to grab what she had requested.

Cream took the towel and headed for the bathroom to dry off.

Tails stood outside nervously, waiting for her to come back out.

He didn't even notice the clock down the hall ticking on, he was just waiting.

Finally, Cream emerged with only her face appearing to be wet.

"Cream you... missed a spot." Tails said without thinking.

She turned from him quickly and Tails heard the sound of stifled tears.

"Cream? What's wrong?"  
No response came other then tears.

"Wasn't... your date with Charmy tonight..." He breathed afraid of the answer.

Cream whipped around quickly and Tails saw her red face.

Instantly Tails knew what had happened.

He rushed to her side and Cream soon found herself being pulled back towards the couch.

"Charmy dumped me... said we were... a mistake." Cream didn't even mean to say anything, but the words just came.

"I'm so sorry Cream." Tails said, again and again.

Then, after a minute, a question came to Tails' head.

"Cream, were you two close by?"  
Then a second question popped up as well.

"Should I get you home?"

Cream broke up into tears.

"No... and no... I can't..." Cream choked out.

"Huh, but why?"

"My... my mom was there... and well..." She stopped to sniff back more tears.

"I sort of ran away."

Tails sat their dumbstruck.

"W...What?"

"I... My mom wanted me to go out with a Hare... she's so old fashioned... and... She hates me"

"I... I don't think she hates you Cream."

"Yes she does, I know she has to..." Cream bit back.

"Cream..." Tails didn't know what more to say.

"They just toss me aside, like they don't care... First they say one thing then they want something else... why would he do that?"

"He?... Cream... are you sure you aren't mad at Charmy?"

Cream stared at Tails with what looked like hatred for what seemed to be forever.

Then her face gained a softer look, like she was happy, before it turned sour and the tears came back.

"Cream, please don't cry." Tails moved closer.

"I... I yelled at my mom... and it wasn't her fault..."

(…)

Wood groaned lightly as the door was pulled open.

Water trailed from the three figures that then passed through.

Two small bodies were shivering against a larger that refused to acknowledge the cold.

Vanilla entered the house as she sheltered Cheese and Chocola.

The two chao were quickly tucked away into a warm, dry bed.

Vanilla allowed herself only enough time to grab some more batteries for her flashlight, some dry clothes, and a large umbrella and coat.

The storm outside splattered her house with more rain as she reached for the door.

"_Cheese and Chocola didn't find her, you can't find her alone!"_

She stopped dead.

The phone loomed by, looking ever more inviting.

"_Vector..." _she thought, unsure what to do.

"_Cream is out there, he can help." _

The phone was snatched up in an instant and the old turn-dial system moved faster then it had ever before.

The other end seemed to ring forever, just a bell in nothingness.

Finally a click came from the other end.

"Chaot" Was all that came from the other side before Vanilla broke one of her own rules.

"I need to speak to Vector!" Vanilla said interrupting Espio.

The phone grew silent for a second before a deeper "Hello" sounded from the other side.

"Ve-Vector" she stumbled for a second.

"_Get yourself together, there is no reason to act like some child."_

"Yes Ms. Nilla?" Vector said back softly, a green blush blocked by the phone.

She froze for a minute.

"_Don't just stand there, you need his help... and you know he can..."_

"Nilla?" Vector asked into the silence.

"Vector, I... I need your help..." Her words faded off.

"_I... I can't bring myself to say I drove my daughter away..." _

"Please... come over right away... and bring a flashlight."

"Right away!" Vector said and Vanilla heard a commotion on the other end.

"Vector?" She asked after things had died down.

"He's on his way... i'd expect him soon." Espio's voice came from the other end.

"Thank you." Vanilla said softly before hanging up the phone.

The clock ticked forward, slower then it had ever seemed to have gone before.

Vanilla laid there, unable to do much.

Five minutes was all it took, and a few seconds for the door to knock.

It swung open from his touch as Vanilla hadn't bothered to close it all the way.

"Vanilla?" Vector asked peeking his head inside.

She practically jumped at him as he stepped in from the night.

Water pooled off him but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Is everything ok?" Vector asked as he saw her distressed face.

Vanilla turned her head down instantly.

"_No... not at all.."_

"_But Vector is wonderful, he can help. And he's nice to have aro"_

"_Ah, don't even start to think about him like that, you aren't a foolish child."_

"No... Cream is... she's... run off..." Vanilla sputtered out from quivering lips.

"What?... Charmy..." Vector feared he had caused something.

"No... it wasn't his fault, Cream came home after their date... she said it didn't work... and I tried to cheer her up... but I... I..."

Vector moved closer and softly embraced Vanilla.

"We can talk about this later, I should go out and find her." Vector said as his head turned to the door.

"No, I made her mad, it's my fault... I have to come with."

A moment of silence passed between the two as their eyes locked.

Mentally, a war waged between the two, the outcome deciding who would go or stay.

Vector turned away as green flushed his face.

"Let's go." Vanilla said stepping out the door and opening the umbrella.

The two stepped out into the rain, the chilling night greedily eating at their flashlight beams.

Vector stood in the open air, ignoring the umbrella completely.

"CREAM!" Vanilla called several times with Vector echoing her.

The night answered them with continuos rain and a soft wind to swallow the words.

Vanilla glanced at Vector, the rain coating him.

"Why don't you come under the umbrella, you must be soaked to the bone."

"Don't worry" Vector let out a small laugh.

"We Crocodiles don't mind water at all. See, the water just glides off the scales."

Vanilla and Vector grew silent again, before more calls for a young rabbit flew from their mouths.

"What did Cream get angry at you about?" Vector said after a while.

Vanilla looked down almost immediately.

"I... I tried to cheer her up saying she would find a better boy, a nice hare... and she said I scared Charmy off because I wanted her to date a hare instead."

"So Charmy did break it off... that can't be changed... but what Cream said... was she right?" Vector saw Vanilla do a double take.

"I... I did want her to date a hare... I mean... it just isn't right for a rabbit to be with someone other then a hare..."

Vector stopped walking. "I see... I take it you want her to be happy?"  
"Of course, what mother doesn't want their child to be happy... I just... don't want her making a bad choice..."

"And what if, what makes her happy isn't a hare... or even a mammal for that case."

"That... she wouldn't be truly happy..."

"Are you sure, if she loved someone with all her heart and he loved her back just as much, would you really rather her settle for a hare instead of loving who she actually does?"

"_He... he... I... I... I can't be doing it wrong can I? The old ways... everything I was taught... it can't have been false."_

"I... Please, you must understand, would you want your child to marry one who isn't a crocodile?"

"Actually... I would welcome it..."

"But... you wouldn't marry anyone but another crocodile right?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't care what species they are... as long as I loved them..." Vector said softly.

And in a murmur he added, "And she loved me back..."

"_Your heart is speeding up, over a croc? He has to have it all wrong..."_

"_But... it could be me just being anxious... to find Cream."_

"_It better be, you know a what he is saying isn't right."_

"_But I wish it could be..."_

(…)

**Cream is at Tails' place.**

**Vector and Vanilla are out searching for her... but... they may have found something else...**

**Ah, I love the little ideas I have.**

**Now I have some things to say.**

**One... i've still got much in story for this tale.**

**Two, I will be busy till next year, (It's close, don't worry).**

**and no... I won't have another chapter up before new years, unless i'm really lucky.**

**So sorry if I don't get to it, even it among your wants...**

**And well, guess we will see how things work out for poor Vector...**

**Anyway, I guess you all want a clue so here I go, or well, did.**

**(…)  
There are many of us on a page, but normally just one in a thought.**

**So I ask of you to find us, and I swear there will be rewards.**

**Look for us in triplicate, and to those that we are attached.**

**Then set us aside and ask yourself, can you read backwards?**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	10. Finding

**Chapter Ten - Finding**

**(…)**

Smooth scales were punched at by light droplets of water.

An umbrella was also assaulted in the same fashion.

Vector and Vanilla stood there in silence, the constant drumming of the rain drowning out everything else.

"I think we should get back to looking for Cream." Vector said while turning away.

He began to continue on while Vanilla lingered for a minute.

A gust of wind swept across them and Vanilla shivered.

"This weather is horrid..." She said aloud causing Vector to look back.

"Here, I can block most of the wind." Vector moved over to shelter Vanilla from the cold chill.

She felt a soft blush come to her face but her thoughts quickly turned against her.

"_Stop it, you can't feel for him."_

"_I'm not... i'm just cold... and it was nice."_

"_There you go! What are you thi"_

A bright light flashed and with it the sky turned white.

Laces of purple covered the edge of her vision as the lightning faded.

"The storm is getting wor" Vector started before a gigantic boom cut him off.

"We will have to find Cream soon!" he turned back while doubling his step.

Vanilla followed with concern spreading.

Vector kept getting farther ahead, his stride carrying him farther and farther.

Vanilla just cursed her shoes and she tried too hurry her step.

Eventually Vector's step slowed and she grew closer.

"Any sign?" She asked as he seemed to slow to a stop.

"No... i'm just a bit... cold" Vector said slowly.

The huge crocodile detective took the next gust of wind just as he had taken the others, full force.

However this time the wind had an easier opponent, down went Vector, into the dark mud.

"Vector!" Vanilla called out in alarm as he slumped to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked kneeling over to ask.

The mud began to soak into her dress, the soft fabric assailed for the umpteenth time that night.

She pressed her hand to him only to feel his body as cold as ice.

"_He's cold blooded, it's too cold outside... he can't stay awake like this."_

"_I have to heat him up... but how?"_

"_..."_

"_Body heat"_

Vanilla blushed for a minute but quickly pulled him closer.

The mud around them made way for the two of them to embrace.

For minutes nothing happened, and Vanilla found herself worrying more and more.

More lightning pierced the sky, it's brother waiting just a moment before loudly following.

"Uh... it's cold..." Vector finally muttered, beginning to wake up.

"Vector, you passed out. Are you ok?" Vanilla asked him immediately.

"Yeah... I just fell asleep... although in this weather that isn't the best..."

"Can you stand? We need to get someplace safe."

"Not yet... give me just a minute..." Vector said.

Vanilla pulled him closer, wrapping her entire body around him.

"This should help..." She breathed with her blush returning a bit from earlier.

Another flash raced across the sky.

Through the brief flash the two spotted a house a distance off.

"We should head there... someone might be home..." Vector panted as he got to his feet.

(…)

Knuckles rasped on wood as their owner tried to get someones' attention.

"Open up please..." Vanilla breathed as she stood there with Vector over her shoulder.

The door opened to a golden twin tailed fox who immediately looked on in alarm.

Vanilla and Vector collapsed their way in past Tails.

"Thank you" Vanilla breathed before her exhaustion caused her to fall asleep.

Vector got up slowly, lifting Vanilla in his arms with him.

"Cream ran away... we were out looking for her... got caught in the storm." Vector said.

Tails looked over his shoulder and Vector followed his gaze to a sleeping Cream on the couch.

"She's been safe... that's good." Vector looked down at Vanilla in his arms then to Tails again.

"Is there a place she can rest too?"

"Yeah... my bed is upstairs..."

Vector returned downstairs after Vanilla was sound asleep and resting.

"So Cream came here?" He asked Tails as he wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Yeah... she was upset at Charmy... and... well..."

"She took it out on her mom didn't she..." Vector asked.

"I... think so..." Tails hesitated to answer.

"And you've been keeping her safe?" Vector continued.

"Yes... i've been trying..." Tails answered with a slight blush.

"Get some sleep then... you must be tired."

"The thunder keeps me up... i'll be fine."

The two didn't say anymore, the rest of the night was just dark moment where nothing seemed to move.

Eventually, even against their wishes, they both fell asleep in their own chairs.

(…)

The morning brought bright rays of light to erase the night's tears.

Mud was pulled at with warm fingers until the water left it.

A elderly rabbit woke in a strange room but had little time to contemplate it.

"Cream!" She said aloud before jumping from the bed.

She pulled at a door to find a closet and whirled around in search of another.

The next door opened to a hallway and from there Vanilla raced down the nearby stairs.

She looked around and saw Vector slumped into a chair.

"Vector!" she shook him lightly awake.

"Uh... oh Nilla..." He mumbled as he woke up.

"We need to find Cream!" She said making Vector chuckle.

"Behind you... and... mind the floor." Vector said as he began to get up.

Vanilla whirled around and was greeted with Cream lying on the nearby couch.

Her face was so peaceful it warmed her mother's heart.

She took a step towards her but stumbled over something on the ground.

Looking down she saw Tails lying on the floor, only his arm still reaching up for the chair he had fallen out of in his sleep.

"Wha..." Tails mumbled as he too woke from his rest.

Vanilla jumped over him and to her daughter's side.

"She's ok... Tails saw to that..." Vector said as he helped the young fox up.

Vanilla turned from her still sleeping daughter and to Tails.

"She's ok... just... upset..." Tails said softly as if afraid of Vanilla.

"Thank you..." Vanilla breathed.

Cream silently awoke, her eyes slowly opening.

"M...Mom?" She asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Cream... Oh... my poor girl..."

(…)

**Heh... new year... new chapter... how about that.**

**I would have tried to get this up sooner but I was just feeling odd and with a lack of crazy.**

**Then today I set out to do it and for some reason I found my little insanity blooming for no apparent reason...**

**And wouldn't you know I found out why, i've been wearing my underpants backwards this entire day... I wasn't even trying and I did something crazy... just what I needed.**

**Another year is ahead of us all... looks like it's time to do something even crazier...**

**...**

**Oh... a clue... hmm... well then...**

**I guess I should get to that...**

**Don't stop me... i'll think of something.**

**Think about what could happen.**

**This is the best clue I have.**

**Is anyone trying to get this?**

**Going... going... wait... I see you!**

**To all those who think i'm crazy... yes I am.**

**Stop, this is very important.**

**Soon i'll end the clue... so look to the left... and come on down.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	11. Sorry

**Chapter Eleven - Sorry**

**(…)**

Vanilla threw herself at her daughter, her motherly intuition telling her to never let her go again.

Cream was still surprised as her frame was compressed in her mother's arms.

She nuzzled against Vanilla's warm embrace, the embrace that had been known to her for so long.

"I'm sorry" Cream cried softly as she remembered all that had happened.

"Shh... it's ok dear, Momma is here." Vanilla softly cooed back.

Cream began to smile as all was forgiven, the words, the actions, everything that was wasn't anymore.

"Charmy... he..." her smile started to fade.

"Shh... not now, I'm just happy you're safe." Vanilla reasured her while rubbing her hand down her back.

Vector and Tails stood off to the side, trying not to interrupt the rabbits' reunion.

Vanilla however, soon turned around to face Tails.

"You didn't call when Cream came here, did you?" She asked softly but Tails hung his head.

"I... no..." Tails said in reply.

"I asked him not too" Cream said and Vanilla turned from Tails for a second.

"Then he kept his word... as much as he should have called." Vector said and Vanilla let her temper flare in her head.

"_That doesn't make it right!"_

"_But... she was safe... and... no harm came..."_

"_I guess but... maybe now Cream will date a respectable Hare."_

"Thank you then." Vanilla said without much emotion.

"I guess I should see you two back home then." Vector said making the two look.

"You could all stay for breakfast..." Tails said seeing the early hour of the morning.

"_We shouldn't"_ Vanilla thought before she could open her lips.

"Can we?" Cream immediately asked.

"It's too much of an intrusion." Vanilla said glancing at Vector for support.

"Got any bacon?" Vector asked missing her look.

"A bit" Tails said as he headed for the kitchen with Vector and Cream following him.

"Very well..." Vanilla said more to herself then the others.

After a small time Tails had four plates set out.

Two were pancakes only, with blueberries scattered on the plates, one had both a pancake and a strip of bacon, and the last continued multiple strips of bacon and a quickly vanishing pancake.

Cream and Tails seemed to have their eyes only on their food but Vanilla noticed Vector kept looking up at her.

"_Why does he keep looking..."_

"_Because he likes me"  
"Which is as improper as that bacon!"_

"_He eats meat, he is a crocodile, it isn't improper for him."_

"_So now you're defending him?"_

"_No i'm just... defending him..."_

"_Now you're being improper."_

"_I'm just being polite."_

"_Why would he keep looking like that then?"_

"_I don't know... and I don't think I care."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I think I actually like a guy noticing me every now and then..."_

"_HE IS A CROC!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Vanilla suddenly turned away and Vector stood from his chair.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Oh... yes... sorry I just ate a bad berry I think."

(…)

The three of them stood outside, ready to leave.

Tails was at the door as waving before Cream turned back.

She ran to Tails and gave him a big hug.

"I almost forgot, Thank you Tails, you're one of my best friends!" Cream said as she held to him.

"Uh... no problem" He said after a second.

Cream returned to her mother and Tails went inside.

The door closed and he exhaled deeply.

Vanilla found herself smiling as they began their walk.

"_Why are you smiling?"_

"_I'm happy."_

"_But for what?"_

"_Well... uh... Cream being safe..."_

"_You're lying to yourself."_

"_No i'm not!"_

"_You're doing it again._

"_No"_

"_yes"_

"_Fine! Then why am I happy?"_

"_..."_

A touch came to her hand and she looked down.

"Mom look" Cream said as she held her hand.

Cheese and Chocola came racing over the hill with shrill cries.

"CHEESE, CHOCOLA" Cream called out running forward.

The chao circled round her before settling on her shoulders.

Cream turned back to her mother and Vector with a question on her lips.

"Can we race back home?"

Vanilla sighed lightly, "You three can, i'm afraid i'm a bit old to be running around."

Cream smile as she and the two chao raced off towards home.

"Kids are something..." Vector said softly.

Vanilla turned to him and found herself smiling again.

"Yes, they are..."

"_You're smiling again."_

"_I know."_

"_But you're smiling at him."_

"_I... I know..."_

"Ever wish you had more?" Vector asked innocently.

He immediately did a double take.

"Uh... sorry..." he said before Vanilla could respond.

"I do..." Vanilla murmured just loud enough for Vector to hear.

"I wish I had had a kid... but I never married... and well now... who wants to look at this daft face." Vector said as he twisted his face into an odd shape.

Vanilla let out a small laugh at his odd look.

"You aren't bad looking, i'm sure there is someone out there."

Vector grew silent for a minute.

"Thank you..." he said turning away when a green tinge came to his face.

Vanilla noticed this for the first time.

"Vector, are you feeling ok... you look a bit greener then usual."

"Uh... yeah... that's..."

Vanilla looked at him as he stumbled.

"Well... it's natural..." he finally said.

"ok, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten sick from being out yesterday... you got so cold you fell asleep as you were walking."

"Sorry... cold blooded thing... It's so hard to do anything in winter..."

"Good thing it will be a while then."

"I guess... oh that's right... I need to get a new heater for the agency..." Vector mumbled to himself.

"Didn't you get one a year or two back?"

"Yeah but we have to run it all the time in winter... Espio and I are cold blooded and Charmy is a bee... By all accounts we shouldn't even be moving in winter..."

"Well, you have a paycheck coming from this job."

"Oh no I couldn't this one is on the house."

"It's always on the house Vector, you haven't taken payment from me for the last year or so."

"Well... it wasn't ever any trouble... And well..."

"Yes?" Vanilla asked as he trailed off.

"I didn't mind doing the jobs for you."

"Thank you but i'm sure me always having to ask you for help must get trying at times."

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm not sure... I guess i'm trying to find something out..."_

"No, I didn't mind seeing you..."

"_He does like me."_

"_THAT ISN'T A GOOD THING!"_

"_But it feels like it is."_

"Sorry... that was a bit forward." Vector said scratching his downturned head.

Vanilla took a step closer to him.

"That's ok..."

"_Don't do it! It isn't right!"_

"_Shut up!"_

She took his hand in her's, the cool to the touch sensation somehow making the rest of her feel even warmer.

"Ms. Vanilla..." Vector said as he noticed.

"_This isn't right!"_

"_Be quiet, he's doing it the proper way."_

"Would you like to go somewhere sometime, for fun..."

"_THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"_

"_QUIET, Quiet... I SAID QUIET"_

"_That wasn't me!"_

"_what was it then..."_

"_My... heart..."_

"Or not... if you don't want to... I understand..." Vector said after she remained quiet.

"Actually... I think... i'd like to do that sometime..."

**(…)**

**And BAM.**

**Where can I go from here.**

**Well... quite a few places but only I know where those are.**

**Vanilla still wants a Hare for Cream... but she seems to be breaking her own rule.**

**Oh... how shall this turn out...**

**Guess... go on...**

**Wait... why would anyone say Volcanic taco mix?**

**Oh wait... I said that... oh well.**

**No clue this chapter... instead I have a request.**

**I NEED MUSIC!**

**Those who know me know I use songs for inspiration and i'm in need of a good romance song.**

**Preferably techno, but anything could do... just a warning though I don't find Beiber, Lady Gaga, or country to my fancy...**

**Nothing against anyone, they just don't interest me.**

**Anyway, Pm me or leave a song in your review if you can, thank you very much.**

**Oh... and I lied about there not being a clue.**

**Remove that lie... and read from one above but none below.**

**Have fun...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	12. Wrong

**Chapter Twelve - Wrong**

**(…)**

Vanilla's heartbeat thundered in her chest.

Blood coursed through her veins faster then she had remembered for a long time.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"_

Vanilla ignored her thoughts, her hand moving purely on instinct.

Slowly she pulled him closer to her, the strain in her arm nothing to that on her heart.

She could hear her own heartbeat, it drummed through her skull and raced through her ears.

Vector willingly grew closer, his scales turning even greener.

"Vector..." She breathed as he stood not a hair's breadth before her.

The cool green touch of him seemed so enticing, forbidden yet comforting.

Vanilla reached for it with her lips but quickly pulled away.

"_ARE YOU LISTENING! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! IMAGINE THE OUTRAGE, THE IRRISPONSIBILITY OF YOUR ACTIONS!"_

"_But what could..."_

"_CREAM, THINK ABOUT CREAM. YOU WOULD DISCRACE YOURSELF AND HER, NOT TO MENTION THE CONFUSION SHE WOULD BE UNDER. IF YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE A FIFTEENTH OF THE MOTHER YOU WANT TO BE THEN YOU KNOW NOT TO GO AGAINST WHAT IS RIGHT!"_

Vector looked at her with the green quickly fading from his face.

"Sorry..." Vanilla breathed as she turned from him.

Vector reached for her but her shoulder soon disappeared as it's owner fled.

Her legs had long been without the sensation of a full out run but her rabbit heritage wouldn't fail her now as she ran as fast as she could.

The folds of her dress protested with loud rustling but for one of the few times Vanilla was deaf to the world.

"_This is hardly proper!"_

"_But I don't know what to do..."_

"_Tell him he is mistaken, he should understand that he is wrong and putting you in a horrible position."_

"_But I... like him..."_

"_You can't! AND YOU KNOW WHY!"_

Vanilla topped a hill and continued down the other side as Vector was left shaken nearly a quarter mile behind.

"_But I do..."_

"_WHAT WOULD KARAMEL THINK!"_

Vanilla suddenly went limp, her body dropping and rolling down the hill.

Her dress gained a sample of every living thing on that hill but she hadn't even noticed she had fallen yet.

"_Mel..."_

The tears came as the face of her love appeared from the corner of pain she had hidden it in.

She came to rest at the bottom of the hill, her entire body a mess from her tumble.

Her salted vision brought up the vision of her home, the one she had done so much to preserve and make perfect.

"_Everything... our daughter, the paint... even that stupid purple lettuce he loved so much... I kept it all..."_

"_And now you've disgraced him by even considering that croc."_

"_SHUT UP! Nothing bad comes to Mel... nothing bad ever came..."_

Slowly she got up, not by herself.

Vector walked forward with the mother who had lost the will to even move.

Cream opened the door with a smile.

"Chocola wo..." She stopped dead as she saw her mother.

"She fell down the hill... I couldn't..." He could barely say anything either.

(…)

Vanilla was resting in her room as the day began to rest.

Night welcomed her window, the one she had been behind for most of the entire day.

That morning she had remembered... and now she couldn't forget.

As if on instinct she reached her hand over her heart.

"_My heart..._" She thought with more dry tears making her eyes ache.

They closed to stop the pain but it was still there under her hand.

Vanilla turned from the window and looked at her mirror in the dim light of the lamp.

"I was so pretty... and he loved me so much... my voice, my fur, my thoughts... he didn't even notice my ears... it was so funny... I had made them perfect to make the hares look but he hadn't even noticed..." Vanilla let her words die in the open air.

"I Still love you Mel..." Vanilla finished before she heard a knock on her door.

Cream entered slowly.

"Sorry mom... I know I should have waited for you to answer but I didn't think you were awake yet..."

"it's ok dear..."

"Are you all right? Mr. Vector said you fell."

"Mr. Vector, is he still here?"  
"No, he said he better leave about an hour ago. But he left his number for me if I needed anything."

"Yes dear... i'm fine." Vanilla answered without even trying to think more about Vector.

"Ok... I'm happy then..." Cream said but her head turned down as she went to leave.

"Cream..." Vanilla said noticing her daughter's actions.

"Yes..." the younger rabbit replied without looking up.

"I can tell something is wrong, come over here and sit on the bed... We can talk about it."

"I don't really want to..." Cream said softly.

"Is that true?" Vanilla asked as she sat down herself.

"No..." Cream breathed as she moved over and sat down.

"So tell your mother, what is wrong."

"I... I still like Charmy..." Cream said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"Oh poor girl, this entire time?"

Cream nodded her head.

"I know he was mean to me... but... I still like him... I still want to be with him."

"_It's not right!"_

"_Quiet, i'm her mother and she doesn't need that right now!"_

"You have your father's heart... so caring and wanting to love." Vanilla said softly.

Cream shook for a second before turning to face her mother, the mention of her father hadn't happened for over four years now, and even before that it was only a whisper.

"I know I haven't talked about your father much... but he was a great hare, the best i'd ever known."

A tear came again to her eyes but she still smiled down at her daughter.

"Of all the things I learned from him, I learned how his heart worked..." A sob cut her off.

"Mom are you ok?" Cream asked as the tears increased.

"Yes, i'm all right dear. I learned that with him... if he was intent on something in his heart, nobody else could change it... If you still like Charmy then it isn't him that has to break things off... you have to decide to do it..."

Cream looked down sadly.

"But I don't want to..."

"I know... but soon you will, you just won't be able to love him when you know he doesn't love you."

Although Vanilla's tears streamed down her face she smiled wider then ever.

"Your father loved many things, but only those that loved him back could he truly love. Like me and you."

"But I wasn't born yet..." Cream breathed softly.

"It doesn't matter, he loved you with all his heart, and now your's is working just like his."

Cream cast her head back down, unsure what to say with her mother still crying happily.

Vanilla wrapped her daughter in a strong hug, like she had for so many years before Cream had gotten so big.

"Don't worry dear, with a heart like that, there is so much you can do." Vanilla finished while moving her hand to her chest.

A subtle thud in her chest seemed to affirm what she had just said.

"_It always did so much..."_

**(…)**

**Wow... never thought I could do this part...**

**Not much more to say then that I surprised myself.**

**Now... i've laid the work for what is to come... so much that is unexpected.**

**Before I go further I want to thank everyone who sent in music, it helped loads.**

**But now I think I should get to the clue... as this one is very important for this story.**

**This clue is useless alone, but with the rest of things in scope, it will be amazing.**

**In fact, once you figure it out, you will know why Vanilla keeps it so close to her heart.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	13. Trying

**Chapter Thirteen - Trying**

**(…)**

A new day came and with it Vanilla rose.

The sun had just peeked above the horizon but already the mother was fast at work.

Two days ago she had been carried home, and today she was going to repay the man who had done it.

"_You're just doing this to get closer to him, which you CAN'T DO!"  
"It wouldn't be polite to repay someone for their kindness so quiet down, i've made up my mind."_

"_I am your mind!"_

"_And so am I so that means you have to go along with it."_

"_..."_

The oven was set as the recipe said, the thin sheet of paper that she had only found far away from her frequent cookbook references.

Vanilla folded the dough as she had so often before, this part at least seeming familiar.

Soon the crust was all set and she pushed it deeply into the pan.

She returned to her recipe and grimaced.

Gloves were donned before she turned to the refrigerator to grab the item that hadn't often been placed there.

Light footsteps followed with two sets of wings alerted her to the arrive of her daughter and the chao.

"Hello there you three, sorry but it's cereal this morning, i'm still fighting with this pie."

"Pie? Can I help?" Cream asked with her ears picking up.

"No thank you dear, I think you rather not with this type... where is our guest?"

"Tails is still asleep, thank you for letting him spend the night."

"I'm awake..." Tails answered groggily as she slumped forward.

"Someone called..." he asked with a wide yawn.

"Good morning Mr. Prower, here try this." Vanilla said while moving a spoon forward.

"Huh" Tails said opening his mouth only to have the spoon shoved in.

Tails took a second to chew and then swallow.

"It's good..." He said with a quick lick to his lips.

"Can I try it?" Cream asked trying to see what it had been.

"Uh... Cream... I think it was meat." Tails said as he thought for a second.

"Meat?"

"Yes dear, it's meat. I'm making a pie to thank Mr. Vector for the other day, I figured a crocodile would be more inclined to this then what I normally use." Vanilla said while filing the pie.

"Thank you for tasting it Miles, I wasn't exactly inclined to do it myself."

"It's ok, maybe add some garlic..." Tails said softly.

Vanilla topped off the pie before covering it with more crust and shoving it in the oven.

"So then, let's grab the cereal." she said with a smile.

Their breakfast commenced, spoons and bowls softly contacting each other before returning to a pair of lips.

"I'll be heading over to the Chaotix after breakfast, you two will be ok till I get back right?" Vanilla asked as she finished her bowl.

"Could I come with?" Cream asked with a quick glance at Tails.

His head turned down a bit but Vanilla barely noticed it.

She instead looked to Cream who smiled slightly.

"_She still hasn't given up... well... I don't want to but it may help her realize that she needs to find a proper hare."_

"Alright, can you make it home ok Miles?"

"Yeah... i'll be fine..." He said with his head still averted.

"Very good then, Cream, take Cheese and Chocola to brush their teeth with you."

"Ok Mom" Cream replied before lightly skipping from the room with the two chao.

Vanilla turned to Tails as soon as her daughter was out of the room.

"About the other day, I wanted to thank you again about helping Cream... and in the future... if it happens again... could you please just call me."

"I... can try... last time she made me promise not to..."

"Very well then... thank you for respecting that..."

(…)

Vanilla moved lightly but quickly towards their destination.

Cream was just a half step in front of her, light skips carrying her along.

Cheese and Chocola were playing tag while keeping up with the group.

Vanilla threw them a stern eye every once in a while when she thought they might have gone to far.

"_Don't you two go sneaking off... I don't think I could handle explaining you two returning with an egg."_

Another minute and their destination was in sight.

The odd shack of a house stood despite everything looking as if gravity should have claimed it long ago.

They soon arrived and stood on the small steps that served as a porch.

Vanilla rapped her fingers on the door lightly, letting the knocking echo through the building.

"I'LL GET IT!" a yell came from inside and Vanilla looked back to see Cream smile.

"Please dear, whatever happens, don't let yourself get hurt, ok?" Vanilla said to her daughter before the door opened.

"Hi ther C,Cream!" Charmy looked at first the older rabbit then the younger with alarm on his face.

"Hello there Charmy, is Vector in." Vanilla asked sweetly.

"Uh yeah... i'll uh... go get him." Charmy hurried away while glancing over his shoulder.

The two rabbits stepped in with Cheese and Chocola following.

Vanilla turned back to them with an odd smile.

"Why don't you two go play outside, I know you much rather do that, just be CAREFUL" Vanilla stressed the last word.

With the chao gone there was only a few seconds before Vector and Charmy joined them.

"Hello there Ms. Vanilla, how may we help you."

"Charmy, how bout we go play, maybe in your room." Cream offered and the bee gulped.

"Be nice and behave" Vector breathed to Charmy before pushing him towards the stairs.

"But!" Charmy started to say but just flew up the stairs instead.

"I wanted to thank you for the other day, so I made you a pie." Vanilla said softly.

"Thank you." Vector reached forward to the offered dish.

Their hands brushed briefly and Vanilla blushed.

"_SEE! You aren't repaying him, you're checking him out!"_

"_Not now!" _Vanilla silenced her thoughts.

"What kind is it?" Vector asked while a green tinge came to his face.

"Well it was a bit odd to make but it is a meat pie."

Vector looked at the pie surprised.

"Really?"

"Sorry if it didn't turn out too well, I haven't tried this recipe before." Vanilla said softly.

"_You're blushing again."_

"_I know... I just wish I could read his face... I wonder if he even blushes."_

"Thank you... I... i'm sure it will be delicious." Vector said with a deeper shade of green coming to his face.

The two stepped closer to each other, their feet not needing a reason.

"_STOP, do you think you're going to kiss him!"_

"_I wouldn't mind..."_

Vector set the pie down and took her hands in his.

"Nilla... I..."

More green came to his face and Vanilla had an idea strike her.

"Vector, what color to reptiles blush?"

"Uh... well..." More green came to his face.

"Depends... Espio trys to turn invisible to hide it but he always looks pink... I know some lizards get orange circles..."

"But what about crocodiles." Vanilla said while moving closer.

"They uh... turn... green..." Vector answered as she loomed right in front of him.

"That's what I thought" Vanilla whispered before moving even closer and meeting her lips with his.

The rough scales were only on the outside, his lips were softer then she had imagined to be possible.

"_What are you doing!" _Her thoughts went unanswered.

She pushed further and met four hard pillars at the corner of her mouth.

Vector pulled back with his eyes wide.

His long snout was the only thing separating the two of them.

"_What did you just do!"_

"_Shut up, I don't need you right now."_

"_but you just kissed him! What were you thinking!"_

"_That I want him to kiss me back."_

Vector pushed back forward, answering her thoughts with flesh.

He opened his mouth, the teeth parting and letting them move closer.

The feeling of his long teeth moving farther and farther past her face exhilarated her.

His long tongue moved forward and pressed against her lips.

Vanilla gave in and found his touch blissful.

Ever so reluctantly she pulled back.

"Vanilla I..." Vector was speechless but with a worried look.

"_I shouldn't have done that... but I want to do it again."_

"_Are you crazy! What would Mel think?"_

"_I... NO, you aren't using that again... I don't know what Mel would think... but that doesn't mean you can keep brining up pain."_

"Uhmm..." Vector was still stunned.

A deeper green came over his face so that it matched the red rushing to her's.

A loud crash came from the front door and was soon followed by a second.

"CREAM, WAIT!" Charmy called from outside the agency.

Vanilla hated it but she immediately turned from Vector and rushed outside.

"She... I... she ran off... I said something..." Charmy was shaking his head.

**(…)**

**Hey there everyone.**

**Oh no... Charmy blew it again...**

**but as for Vanilla and Vector... what has happened.**

**Oh... I know the answer... but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out.**

**See you all then I suppose.**

**And as for a clue... look for the promise... it is the key.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	14. Waiting

**Chapter Fourteen - Waiting**

**(…)**

Vanilla gazed out over the hills in hope of seeing her daughter.

Colors assaulted her like never before but the familiar ones of Cream's didn't once meet her eyes.

"CREAM!" Vanilla shouted out to the barren hills.

No reply came other then footsteps behind her.

"What happened?" Vector asked turning to Charmy.

"I must have said something... but I didn't say anything bad... I just..."

"What did you say Charmy, tell me exactly what you said." Vector asked with a serious expression.

Vanilla found herself turning to look at the bee who instantly looked away.

"I... she asked me... and I said...no..."

"Charmy, speak clearly." Vector begged at the distraught bee.

"She asked me to go out with her and I said no, Ok? I said I didn't like her like that and she ran, she asked me to reply honestly and I did!"

Vanilla gasped internally while Vector lowered his head.

"I'll find her!" Vector said as he raced past without another word.

"Wait" she nearly called out but found herself unable to.

A quick glance behind her was all that took place before she too ran.

The agency soon faded behind her as she ran, her entire mind set on moving forward.

"_Cream... and Vector..."_

"_Watch it there"_

"_Shut up!"_

Vector was a ways ahead of her, his head start helping him maintaining his distance.

Vanilla hurried after him but he still wouldn't fall back.

"VECTOR!" she called after him and he finally slowed.

She panted as she caught up with him.

"I... I lost her... I'm sorry" Vector said as he stood there.

"I... It's ok..."

"_How is it ok? Your daughter has run off again!"_

"_It's ok because I... I think I know where she is going."_

"Vector, let's head back, I think I know where she is but I need a phone."

"You... ok then..." Vector said while scratching his head.

Both began walking back, the trip taking longer then their run.

"So where do you think she is?"

"My guess is at Miles', she went to him last time..."

"So why don't we just head there?" Vector asked.

"I'm afraid then she won't trust his place as somewhere safe... and if she runs off again then I won't have any idea where to go..."

"Wow... I... never would have thought of that..." Vector said softly.

"It's a motherly thing... when you aren't freaking out you can try to put yourself in their shoes... if you remember back to what you would have done."

"So... you would have run away?" Vector asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes... I did."

"_WHAT! Why would you tell him that, only your family knew."_

"_It isn't that important... I can tell he doesn't care if I look proper. And it's actually quite relaxing."_

"Hmm" Vector sounded while deep in thought.

"_You sure, there he goes judging you."_

"_What, no... Vector... you wouldn't..."_

"_But he is!"_

"Guess I really missed out on having kids..." Vector finally said.

"_SEE! He wasn't thinking about that, he's too kind to think that."_

"Well you still could, i'm sure no crocodile could resist your charm."

Vector stopped dead with green returning to his face.

"I...don't know if i'd want a croc... to be completely honest..."

Vanilla stopped dead.

(…)

"_Why did you stop? You still have to find out if Cream is safe."_

"_I... I think he was talking about me..."_

"_That's impossible!"_

"_But we were kissing earlier."_

"_I tried to stop you."_

"_But... I..."  
"But what?"_

A sound began to echo through her head._  
"My... what is that sound."_

"_It's your... HEART! Your heart is beating like that for HIM? What are you thinking!"_

"_I'm not sure... but... I like thinking it."_

Vanilla turned back to Vector who hadn't moved his eyes off her.

"Well... something tells me... you will have wonderful children some day."

"_Do you realize that was almost flirting! You are flirting!"_

Vanilla gained a small smile as Vector resumed walking and came into step next to her.

"_That was the point."_

"So... after you find out if Cream is safe, are you going to head over to pick her up?" Vector asked as he scratched his head.

"I may... but I'm not sure..."

"If you do I would like to accompany you, just incase."

"I would like that." Vanilla said softly.

The two continued most of the way in silence, soft smiles on both their faces.

Vanilla was just enjoying the walk to keep her thoughts at bay when a cold touch brought her back to reality.

She looked down to see Vector's hand holding hers.

Vector saw her look and and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry... I forgot about the whole cold hands thing..." Vector said looking at his own.

Vanilla moved her hand back into his, "I don't mind, I was just surprised."

"Sorry bout that" Vector said again.

"Don't be, it was a pleasant surprise."

Vector flushed with more green.

"_oh, he's blushing... no... now i'm blushing"_

The two soon arrived at the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"I just wish this thing didn't scare away half of our business." Vector muttered as they entered.

"If you just touch it up a bit i'm sure that would take care of it." Vanilla said softly back to him.

"Yeah but then that still leaves Charmy scaring off the other half." Vector said making them both laugh.

Vanilla broke form Vector's hand and dialed what she was hoping to be the destination of Cream.

After a few rings Tails picked up.

"Hello Miles, it's Cream's mother... I have a feeling she is over there."

"I... I can't say..." Tails muttered after a minute of silence.

"I understand... thank you Miles... Cream can come home when she wants to." Vanilla smiled.

She hung up the phone and turned to see Vector scratching his head again.

"So are you going to head out to get her?"

"No... I think right now she needs some time away..."

"Oh... guess I won't be accompanying you then..."

"To be honest with you, there is no need for you to cancel your plans... i'd still like your company if you don't have something else you would care to do..."

"What, of course not, i'd love too... uh... I mean... uh...

Vector returned to scratching his head.

"I mean that..."

Vanilla moved closer and took his cold hands in her warm ones.

"It's ok, I think I understand." A wonderful smile spread form her features.

Vector looked down at his hands again when a thought came to him.

He pulled his hands back and rubbed them against each other rapidly.

He then took her hands back in his.

"There, not so cold anymore" he said with a smile.

Vanilla moved her hand to his face.

"No... not cold at all."

(…)

**Well... I took way too long to do this.**

**Oh well, here we go finally.**

**I was having the hardest time with the beginning of this chapter just because I wanted it to go one place... but I didn't have a way to get there... and can't do useless filler to save my life... so I had to think up this hole new part to change this and well.. i'm glad I got it to work.**

**And, lucky me... I identified my problem.**

**I went into this chapter saying that certain things absolutly had to happen... I don't normally do that.**

**By saying I had to do something... and not being able to move around... I limited myself till I was unable to work.**

**I have to have an idea where i'm going... but not say I certainly have to do something just one way.**

**Anyway, i've rambled on enough.**

**Raghr, flaf, and my personal favorite WAHOOO!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	15. Daring

**Chapter Fifteen - Daring.**

**(…)**

"_You have to be crazy!"_

"_I am fine, so quite down."_

Vanilla did her best to keep her thoughts quite as she and Vector enjoyed their walk.

The two walked slowly, the world didn't need to turn for all they cared.

Vector seemed to be stunned, his silence leaving only their footsteps for noise.

Vanilla however heard much more.

The wind was setting a soft mumble through the surrounding grass and the numerous flowers.

The loudest thing to her however was a firm thudding.

It throbbed loudly, the greatest of deep noises she had ever heard.

So loud that she could feel it race up one part of her ear then down the other side.

"_Why is your pulse so fast! You know you can't do this!"_

"_But I am"_

"_So what, are you just in this for the thrill? What are you?"  
"I..."_

Vanilla slowly frowned at her thoughts.

"Everything ok Vanilla?" Vector asked as he noticed her face.

"Oh, yes... I was uh... just curious as to where we are headed."

"Well... I was sort of just walking but... I know I nice place nearby."

Vanilla smiled and Vector smiled back.

Their footsteps echoed softly across the soft grass that supported their journey.

"_If you're just in this for the thrill how can you call yourself a mother."_

"_I... I'm not! I know he has to care about me."_

"_Yeah right, if you're in it for the thrill then he just has to be after your body."_

"_He... he wouldn't. Vector is a gentleman._

"_Fine, prove it."_

Vanilla turned to Vector with her face showing just a hint of the frown from earlier.

"Vector, I know this is an odd thing to ask but what do you like about me?"

"Uh..." the detective scratched his head with green flushing his face.

"I well, I always thought that you were a wonderful person, you were so kind and warm. And the way that you were looking after Cream well, I admired the strength it has to take to do that as a single mother. I don't have any real experience in the subject unless you count Charmy but I know even that wasn't easy..."

Vanilla smiled as her mind settled down but Vector wasn't done.

"And to be honest your uh..." Vector dropped off and turned away a bit.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it if you don't want to..." Vanilla said softly.

"And you're so understanding... thank you Nilla."

The two continued on in silence for a moment, their destination being just over the next few hills.

"_See, he's just..."_

"_Covering for when you let your guard down."_

"_No... He's shy... that's what."_

"_Shy or just waiting?"_

"_SHY. Now quiet down i'm enjoying this."_

Vanilla moved closer and intertwined her hand with his.

Vector looked down before quickly bring his head back up and looking forward.

"Uh... I uh... thank you again."  
"For what?"

"Uh... the uh... Meat... pie?"

Vanilla smiled lightly as she squeezed his hand.

"You're welcome."

(…)

The two entered a large glass door that was surrounded in a deep oaken wood.

The words 'The Frosted Gull' were painted in a bright cherry red that served to welcome everyone.

The ice cream parlor was rather quiet, three seating sections separated the crowds into a public, private, and party rooms.

A young magenta swift was standing by the door with a baby blue vest on.

"Oh, Mr. Vector, welcome again." She greeted the crocodile.

"Hello Miss. What's good today?"

"The berry blitz is fresh, I recommend it."

"Thanks, i'll tell you're boss you were doing a great job."

Vanilla and Vector continued to the counter where an elderly chameleon was standing.

"Welcome there, care for a scoop?" he said turning a deep blue.

"I'd like the berry blitz, how about you Nilla?"

"I think i'll try it as well."

The chameleon turned an emerald green, "Very well, how many scoops each?"

"I'd like two please" Vanilla said

"I'll just take the one" Vector said getting a quick glance from Vanilla.

He handed them their cones before they turned around to find a seat.

"Where would you like to sit?" Vector asked looking around.

"Why don't we take the private section, it is so much better for conversation." Vanilla suggested.

As the two headed over they were intercepted by the swift that had been at the door.

"Ms. Rabbit, did you want me to fetch your daughter when you are headed out?"

"My daughter, Cream is here?"

"Oh, well yes, she and her friend came here a little while ago, they are over in the party section, I assumed you knew."

"No, it's fine. We can leave them be for a while."

Vector and Vanilla sat down to enjoy their treats.

They were seated opposite from each other and Vanilla smiled softly as she just looked at Vector.

He seemed to be getting nervous as he opened his mouth as if to speak before just shoving his ice cream in front of his face.

"_Shy, most certainly shy."_

"_Fine, you win, you still know you shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Enough of that, I'm enjoying this."_

"_Mel was shy too, you remember him don't you, or are you just erasing your husband with this?"_

Vanilla looked down but hid her frown with her own cone.

The sweet berry mixture that swept across her tongue was lost to her as she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"_He loved ice cream just as much, in fact he even joked that he loved your name."_

"_I... remember... but... stop... stop it..."_

"_He wouldn't have stood for this."_

"_Stop it!"_

Vanilla turned away from Vector quickly and caught his attention.

"Nilla" he said reaching for her hand that was still on the table.

"I... I don't think I can do this."

"I understand" Vector said looking down.

Vector stood and exited, paying at the front before he was gone.

Vanilla wanted to go after him but found herself rooted in place.

Finally she broke from the table and raced to the front of the parlor but he had already been gone for three minutes.

She stood there with a deep frown set into her features when a pair of light footsteps came to her attention.

Cream stopped dead as did Tails next to her when they saw the mother rabbit.

"Mom...?"

(…)

**No... it's not a cliffhanger... i'm just... not liking this chapter... really i'm starting to just hate this chapter...**

**But now... I think I can pull off what I want for next chapter...**

**sorry things have been kinda everywhere but i've been doing more stuff at home and school as well as just lacking motivation... don't worry... I won't drop this story, the word Hiatus shall not apply to this story!**

**Anyway, i've drawled on long enough... no clue... I just can't give anything up without giving it ALL away...**

**but I will say this... at Heart, I know this will be good.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	16. Bleeding

**Chapter Sixteen - Bleeding**

**(…)**

Vanilla stood there for a moment, her head unable to turn.

"Mom?" Cream said again with a worried expression.

Vanilla finally turned and the frown on her face was apparent.

Cream looked down, fearing she was in trouble.

"Oh Deary, I'm glad to see you. I was a bit worried when you ran off but I see Mr. Prower here was kind enough to look after you."

Tails had a hint of pink behind his muzzle but it may have been ice cream.

"I'm sorry" Cream said but Vanilla raised her hand.

"It's fine, really, just let me know next time you have to go, ok?"

"_Why are you acting so strange?"  
"So Cream won't notice."_

"_Won't notice what?"_

"_What you haven't noticed yet..."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_You're crying..."_

Vanilla turned away as if she had heard someone call her name, even if just to spare Cream.

"_No.. don't cry... please... not in front of Cream..."_

Vanilla dammed the tears and turned back with a fake smile already present.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Vanilla asked and Cream looked back at Tails.

Tails nodded at Cream and she turned back to her mother.

"No, we were leaving." Cream said with just a glance over her shoulder at Tails.

Cream turned back to Tails and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Tails" Cream said before returning to Vanilla's side as they exited the parlor.

Vanilla noticed the distinct cherry color on his muzzle as they left.

"_Your daughter moves on fast."_

"_They are friends, he must have just had some pink ice cream"_

"_Then ask Cream"_

Vanilla hesitated but turned a little towards her daughter.

"Did you enjoy your ice cream?" She asked.

Cream nodded, "Uh-huh, Tails got me the Berry Blitz."

"I take it he got the same?"

"No, he always prefers Mint Chocolate Chip."

"_See..."_

"_Enough, you're just trying to distract me... from... Vec... tor..._

"_I'm sorry it didn't work..."_

(…)

The hills grew lesser until, in a nice level meadow of sorts, the abode of the two rabbits came into view.

Cream was walking slowly, not even skipping as she normally would.

"Where are Cheese and Chocola?" Cream asked as she looked around.

"_Yes, where are they?"_

"they must still be out playing don't worry, I'm sure they will be back soon." Vanilla lied.

The two entered the dark house, it's warm interior appearing dark despite the bright sun.

Cream ventured upstairs while Vanilla headed for the laundry room in back.

She pulled out the load from earlier to keep her mind off things.

An hour or two passed after as Vanilla sat with a book in the living room.

In a bit she would have to prepare dinner but until then she was still in the world of soft pages between her fingers.

A soft patter was all that dragged her from her escape.

Looking up she saw Cream standing there with her head down.

"Mom..." Cream said with what sounded like muffled tears.

Vanilla stood up immediately, her book gripped by gravity and pulled to the floor.

Cream raised her head a little and another tear joined the few that had already pooled on the floor.

"I..." Cream was struggling to say anything.

Vanilla moved to her wordlessly, he arms wrapping around her daughter.

"_She used to fit in my arms a lot easier then this"_

"What's wrong, don't worry, Momma's here" Vanilla soothed Cream.

"Charmy... I... I still can't stop..."

"_Still?"_

"it's ok, it's ok, one day, soon, it won't hurt anymore."

"But why does it still hurt... I know he doesn't want me..."

"_Oh Dear..."_

"Because your heart doesn't know yet... and it's a very strong heart, just like your father's."

Cream was rocked back and forth, her figure lying in her mother's arms as she sat on the floor.

Tears continued to flow from the young rabbit as her emotions overflowed.

"Why can't I have these feelings for someone who will give them back..." Cream sobbed.

Her lament continued while Vanilla was left there to think.

"To be completely honest with you Cream, I don't know... I used to... but I can't remember."

"But... how will I know who won't hurt me..."

"I'm... not able to answer... that... one time... I knew what made me happy... but that was long ago."

"I don't understand why I still feel like this thought... why won't it stop."

"Because you have the heart of your father, and it's..."

"Huh?" Cream hadn't heard the end of Vanilla's sentence.

Vanilla bit back the tears but answered.

"You have the heart of your father, i've told you that before... and it's a good thing. Mine was never good enough."

"What?"

"I was born with a heart defect, it wasn't until two months before your father died that we found out."

"There wasn't a donor I could get to, I wouldn't have survived the time waiting for a new heart. Then your father paid for a test on his... it was a match... he didn't tell me. The night before your father died we conceived you... I can tell you what that means when you're a bit older... The next morning I found him... sleeping pills lulled his heart to sleep. He killed himself... but saved his own heart... next to him was his will... he had changed it a week before... it named that I was to get his heart... I was too shaken to refuse... I had the surgery... and I survived... then I found out I was pregnant... Your father killed himself to save me... and left me with you as a gift..."

"I..." Cream was speechless for a minute.

Vanilla just smiled as the tears poured down her face.

"What... was his name... what was Dad's name?" Cream asked.

"Karamel, but I always just called him Mel..."

Cream nodded as her tears began to slow.

"Tha..thank you Mom..." Cream said lightly but neither of them moved.

Later, at an inappropriate time they would both sit down for dinner, then both would go to sleep long after they should have.

However, none of that mattered.

They were closer then they had been for quite a while.

Somewhere however, two chao were doing the same thing, getting closer.

(…)

**Yeah short chapter... but... I think the bombshell has been big enough.**

**This... is what I meant by heart...**

**So... anyone care to call me crazy?**

**I know that it wouldn't be likely to have a male heart fit for a female body, or i'm just guessing this cause I have no medical experience, but to be honest... this angle just worked too much...**

**I'm afraid to say our story may be winding down but by no means does that mean that the ending is near, in fact... I have no idea how many more chapters I will need, but I know I will need more then two... make that more then three.**

**Oh well... i'll stop blabbering on... after this, flahflaguraghtoollloooooo!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	17. Dance

**Chapter Seventeen - Dance**

**(…)**

The sun rose late in the Mystic Ruins.

The huge cavern that led to a small waterfall had an entire minute of light at one end before the other end received any.

Ancient stone pillars lay on the ground, their once magnificence replaced with soft grass.

A night prior the stone had been home to an even older dance.

That night the grass had become littered with a ring of flowers.

One by one the flowers formed until they encompassed their creator.

The dance had begun, the stage was set.

The owner sat there for a moment, staring eagerly at the other.

Flowers fade as the first stands up.

The second moves forward, afraid that they have waited too long.

It is now time for the second to sit and make the flowers grow.

A smile comes to the first as they join their partner's circle.

The two stand up, the flowers still in place this time.

The dance commences, older then most could ever imagine.

They spin, they jump, their pure emotion spreads outward.

With every step more emotion is spread until it is physical.

The dance continues, neither has touched the other yet the flowers shiver.

Around the flowers a small tinge of blue begins to move upward and out.

It peaks over the flowers then moves inward as it ascends.

Slowly it teaches a peak over the two dancers.

Faster and faster they dance, their emotion and will spreading outward.

More and more, the energy is caught by the surrounding flowers and spread to the cocoon.

Slowly it grows in color till a yellow peak sits atop a bulb that is so baby blue that nothing can be seen inside it.

Nothing can be seen of the dancers, their ancient ritual so sacred it protects itself.

The dance will continue for a while, it's steps not nearly done.

The sun will rise as their cocoon falls.

The two chao are exhausted as they sleep there.

Flowers fade away, their purpose is done, their lives are short.

Cheese and Chocola smiled as they slept, their arms reaching for one another but falliing short as they contact something else.

Between them lay the product of the night and emotion.

A tall white egg was speckled in but and yellow at different pints.

It wasn't till midday that Cheese and Chocola awoke.

The two smiled at one another as they held the egg.

Inside, with just a small kick every now and then, was what would become the youngest of the ancients race.

(…)

Dust swept forward in a furious cloud. It pooled off the edge of it's long time home.

It's forced removal made it so angry that it fled to the air in anger.

A hand waved it away and seeon the dust was gone.

A slight cough came from the hand's owner but itwasn't much to worry about.

Vanilla opened the box as the attic's staircase folded back up.

A soft smile came to her face as the contents were revealed.

She pulled up the contents of the small shoe box and let the light play on the long forgotten memories.

"Mel" Vanilla breathed as she rubbed her thumb over his captured face.

More photos brought up more memories but Vanilla smiled all the while.

"_I used to cry... that's why they went away..."_

"_So what are you going to do with them?"_

"_I have an idea..."_

Vanilla didn't even glance away from her hands as she called to her daughter.

"Cream" it ran through the house for a second.

After just a second Vanilla was answered by her daughter standing there.

"Yes?""

Vanilla looked up with her smile only growing wider.

"Let's see if we can find some frames for these."

Cream's eyes widened a little but she ran off to find what her mother asked for.

"_You know you will just cry again..."_

"_No, something is different"_

"_It doesn't feel like it..."_

Cream returned with a handful of picture frames.

Over the next few minutes the two rabbits were busy giving new homes to old memories.

Vanilla hummed softly as her smile held fast to her face.

"Mom... why are we putting up these pictures?"

"I thought your father should see how you've grown."

Cream took a long look at the hare in the picture she was holding.

Silence spread for a minute but eventually died away.

"I think that one would be best by the front door, see if you can find it a place." Vanilla said making Cream run off.

"_I still don't see how things will be different, you'll cry again."_

"_Before I was crying because I missed hi, I still do but I know I don't need to cry over it anymore."_

"_Then why bring them out?"_

"_To remember him, and what he used to do."_

"_I still don't see why you risk the hurt..."_

"_Because I loved him."  
"But you loved him before you brought the pictures out."_

"_And I think i'm ready to love again."_

"Mom!" the call came from the front door and Vanilla tore herself away from her thoughts.

Vanilla was around the corner in a minute and she looked out to see Vector standing there in the doorway.

"Why hello Vector." Vanilla said warmly as the croc stood there.

"Hi 'Nilla, I was in the area and wanted to drop by to say 'Hi."

Before Vanilla could answer, Cream popped her head into the house from outside.

"Mom, I still can't find Cheese or Chocola."

Vector looked at Cream for a moment, "Are they missing?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen them since yesterday."

Vector began to scratch his head.

"We'll find them, don't worry dear." Vanilla said.

"Well... they are chao... and assuming they didn't come home then most likely... they may have gone to the chao garden." Vector said with a smile.

Creams eyes lit up, "Let's go check."

**(…)**

**Hey there, yeah... I guess this chapter could be rated M if you are a Chao... any chao out there?**

**Umm... looks like a no... anyway... if they could do that in a E rated game i'm sure that doesn't violate the rules as I understand them.**

**Anyway, not much else to say about the story but I must sadly do something else.**

**One question was brought up about how Vanilla could not have gotten over her dead husband by now.**

**Another was why i'm using Charmy for Cream's crush but i'll get to that later.**

**Over time, it is possible for people to move on, and I don't doubt that her husband wasn't perfect. **

**However, we as humans have something we often do for those we hold dear, we overlook.**

**This is the reason for the saying "Don't speak ill of the dead."**

**Yes, most likely there were some bad things, nobody is perfect, but when that person is greatly missed... the bad is often overlooked in favor of the good times they had.**

**Hope that answered the question.**

**Now as for Charmy, sadly, he simply fit better then anyone.**

**I don't like using OC's too much and it was necessary for the involvement with Vector.**

**That and I couldn't use anyone else with too many problems.**

**Not just people getting angry at ruining couples they like but the age thing...**

**Cream being interested in anyone else in the cast is very low since there is a big gap in her age and most of the cast.**

**She is 6 in the games, as well as Charmy, Tails is 8, but the next closest of those I would use would be 14.**

**And a 10 year old doesn't date a 18 year old...**

**Their ages are different from human ages but that still a huge gap... and possibly rape so no.**

**Anyway, i've ranted long enough, hope i've answered the questions.**

**Also, if you don't want to read these long things, I suggest people log in or use accounts so I can directly reply to them.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	18. Children

**Chapter Eighteen - Children**

**(…)**

Soft foot steps played through the grass.

With them followed two adults, and one child.

Ever so slowly they moved, the youngest trying to make the others go faster.

However, it wasn't working.

Every step almost seemed to go slower then the last.

Cream couldn't wait to get there but Vanilla and Vector were taking forever.

She glanced back over her shoulder at her mother and the detective.

They continued their slow pace, each looking in opposite directions wen she looked.

Every time she looked forward however, she was sure they would turn to look at each other.

Cream wasn't exactly sure why they kept looking around but she was pretty sure that they could walk faster if they would just look ahead.

Vanilla and Vector however, were or then content to not do that.

"_Quit smiling! How can you cast everything aside?"_

"_I'm not getting rid of everything, just what doesn't make sense."_

"_But, but, how can you say that about what you've been raised on!"  
"Because what i've been raised on wasn't right."_

"_You can't say that, it has always made you happy before."_

"_Before I had Mel, I didn't care for them before him..."_

"_But!"_

"_No, I deserve to be happy again, and you want that too!"_

"_... I... I know..."_

Vanilla looked over at Vector and caught his glance just as he quickly turned away.

She kept looking long enough for him to turn back before it was her turn to look away.

"_Step closer..."_

Vanilla glanced at her shadow, hoping that it would be joined by Vector's larger one.

"_Please just step a bit closer, the first move is yours."_

"_What? You, who is so eager to ignore traditions still follows at lease one of them? Maybe there is hope yet."_

"_You... have a point..."_

"_Finally, so how about we forget about this and just hurry to the garden."_

"_Yes, lets forget this."_

Vanilla stepped a bit closer to Vector.

"_What!"_

"_I listened to you, why are you angry?"_

"_You... You..."_

Before her thought could be completed Vanilla noticed her shadow grow larger and darker.

She glanced up and saw Vector look a bit frightened.

"_Smile, he's getting nervous!"_

Vanilla smiled at him and soon Vector joined her in the smile.

"_Oh my, I haven't thought like that in a while..."_

"_Not since you were last dating."_

"_Well, at least I remember."_

"_Too bad your interest won't make a move."_

"_I... uh... he doesn't need to make all the moves..."_

"_He hasn't even made one! Can't you tell he's not interested!"_

Vanilla looked at Vector who quickly looked away again as more green came to his face.

"_He... he is just... shy"_

"_Shy or not, I'll be surprised when he makes an independent move."_

Before Vanilla could respond to herself a soft and genuine smile came across her face.

She looked down for the source of the smile and was welcomed with more light pressure on her hand.

Vector was about the pull away when Vanilla returned his squeeze and made him smile.

Vanilla and Vector shared that smile, it's happiness mirrored on their faces as they held hands.

(…)

Cream looked back and then quickly looked forward.

She wasted to turn to Cheese and giggle but he was still absent.

Cream pouted for a second but then looked ahead and saw a familiar cave just over the hill.

"I'm going ahead!" Cream called back as she quickened her step.

"Be careful" Vanilla said back but she barely turned.

Cream raced into the opening and ignored the old railcar.

She let her own feet carry her along the tracks, not rusting wheels.

Vector seemed to shake a little bit and Vanilla moved closer.

"I'm sorry about the Ice Cream Parlor..."

"It's ok... that doesn't matter now."

Vector shook a little bit till Vanilla smiled it away.

"Sorry... I'm just a bit nervous." Vector said.

Vanilla smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vector... you don't have to be so shy."

The croc in question became flushed with green till his figure was hard to make out among the grass.

"Sorry I... uh..." Vector stumbled.

Vanilla turned her head up to look at him.

Vector looked around nervously but couldn't look away for long.

"Vanilla... I know this may seem odd but... would you have any plans for tomorrow... say in the evening?"

Her eyes lit up.

"_HA! First the hand and now he has asked me on a proper date."_

"_I... yes... he made the move..."_

"_Oh... what will I wear... I haven't been out in such a long time..."_

"_Uh... maybe you should..."_

"_Not now... I am having a serious problem..."_

"_You could..."_

"_Stop interrupting me, i'm a single mother and I can't think how to impress him!"_

"_YOU COULD TRY ANSWERING HIM!"_

Vanilla cursed herself mentally before stretching her smile wider.

"Yes... I think this time... it will be a wondrous evening."

"So I guess we should chock up before as just... friendly outings?"

"To be honest... I don't think what we call them matters."

Vector blushed deeply and Vanilla gained her own small blush.

They continued to walk as they came to the cave.

"The cart can rest, it's getting on in years." Vanilla said as her and Vector continued down the tunnel.

Darkness loomed before them as they stepped forward, the cave cutting off the light from outside.

Silence passed between them for a minute before it came to be too much.

A sharp sound came as Vector stepped into a puddle hidden by the dark.

"Don't tell me it is pooling down here..." Vanilla said with a bit of worry.

Vanilla felt Vector draw closer, his large frame moving surprisingly fast.

"Let me" Vector whispered as he swept her from the ground.

She felt her legs and back become braced against two firm arms that despite their slender form held tightly yet softly.

"_I know he's strong... but his touch is so soft... as if... he's trying to be careful with me..."_

Vector moved forward, his legs becoming wet as he carried her through the ever more present water.

His knees met the water soon, it's depth growing as the cave's tunnel ran deeper.

"Don't you mind the water?" Vanilla found herself asking.

"Not at all, I am a crocodile after all." Vector smiled at her.

Vanilla leaned to her right side, the side that was resting against his chest and reached her head up.

She kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth, his long snout stopping her from seeking the front of his lips.

In a bit the water began to go down, and with it the light began to return.

Soon the chao garden stood before them, and in it, was a group of three figures plus one.

(…)

**Hmm... wow... I actually forgot to be working on this...**

**Heh... life is kinda odd...**

**Well, i'm snowed in tomorrow so I might be able to get started on the next chapter...**

**Next chapter will have some more surprises in it.**

**All though, to be honest, it will mainly be a surprise for the characters... but I would sneak in something for you readers if I was crazy enough... **

**Heh...**

**Oh well, you're here for the story... so I guess I should stop typing and upload this...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	19. SleepOver

**Chapter Nineteen - Sleep-Over**

**(…)**

Vector and Vanilla stepped forward toward the strange looking group.

She could tell Cream was there with assuming Cheese and Chocola but they were all looking at something.

A few more steps carried them into view and Cream turned with a huge smile.

"LOOK WHAT CHEESE AND CHOCOLA FOUND!" she said happily as she lifted up a huge chao egg.

Vanilla stopped dead.

"_They... disobeyed me... and now... oh... how to deal with this..."_

"_Don't look so shocked, at least try something"_

"My, an egg, be careful dear, i'm sure the owners of that egg will be back soon."

"Yes, most mothers won't stand for someone else touching their babies..." Vector added.

Cheese and Chocola flew up to the egg and both laid a hand on it.

Cream looked at them both when a smile came to her face.

"I think it's theirs!" Cream said excitedly.

"Choo, Choo" Both the chao said in unison and Vanilla felt a small sweat building up.

"_That didn't work... oh... this isn't what I wanted... I even told them not to... but oh... what now..."_

"When do you think it will hatch?" Cream asked as she pressed her ear to the egg.

"I keep hearing something move!" She smiled again looking around.

"Chao can take from a few days to months to hatch, it depends how old they are, assuming this is a newborn, the chao should be hatching in a day or two." Vector said scratching his head.

Cream was beaming brightly, "YAY, we get another chao!"

"I uh... of course, if those two care to raise their child at home, otherwise the garden is the ideal place." Vanilla looked around nervously.

"Really... you mean... you two won't be coming home?" Cream turned to Cheese and Chocola.

"Choo!" Cheese shook his head and looked at Chocola.

Chocola nodded and the two chao lifted the egg up.

"Choo choo!" Chocola said as they flew towards the exit.

"You're coming with? YAY!" Cream skipped after them.

"Well, looks like there will be some more activity at your house, did... you still want to go out later?" Vector asked nervously.

Vanilla bit her lip.

"I... yes... but we'll just have to make arrangements... I don't want to leave Cream home alone..."

"Hmm... I could ask Espio to babysit... or... on second thought... He'd have to watch Charmy too..."

"I might have an idea..."

Vanilla began to walk after her daughter and the chao leaving Vector to hurry after her.

"Cream dear?" Vanilla called as she got closer.

"Hmm?" Cream looked up from the egg that she had just been petting.

"Would you like to have Amy over for the night? I know you haven't seen her since you're birthday and I was wondering if you might like to tell her."

"Really! Yes, thank you. I would love to!" Cream smiled brightly.

"Can we have a sleep over?" Cream asked.

"That sounds delightful, is there anyone else you would want to invite?"

"... can I invite... Tails? He is always busy in his workshop..."

"_Hmm..."_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_I... i'll keep it to myself for a bit."_

"_But, I am myself!"_

"_Very well."_

"Why not, I'll be going out tonight so it will be the five of you."

Cream jumped in joy lightly.

"_She's ten... she wants to grow up but she's still a child, but not for much longer."_

(…)

The clock inched towards seven, the magical number that before now hadn't needed to mean anything.

Vanilla smiled at herself in the mirror.

"_I look amazing,so elegant... I just hope it doesn't seem like too much..."_

"_Too much, I doubt it, you made sure to hardly touch the makeup, you know to make a hare look."_

"_But this is Vector... I don't know what to do..."_

"_VANILLA, I've been against this the whole time... but if there is something I won't let you do is this. You are a beautiful woman, and he saw that despite your species, you need to be yourself!"_

"_I... wow... why didn't I think that..."_

"_You just did... now let's knock him dead."_

"_I'm not crazy by thinking to myself am I?"_

"_As far as i'm concerned the whole thing is crazy, though i'm pretty sure you don't care right now."_

Vanilla smiled again as she ran her hand down her right ear.

"Perfect..." Vanilla breathed before pulling herself away from the mirror.

She made her way down the stairs, their old wood knowing better then to protest.

The living room was lit up and housed the five that would be staying the night.

Cheese and Chocola were the center of attention, their egg nestled between them.

Cream kept smiling and softly petting it with a glance back over at her friends.

Tails was looking about oddly but he slowly came over and began to pet the egg as well.

Amy returned from taking out the pizza boxes and smiled at the sight.

"Thank you for coming over, I just hope nothing of trouble will happen."

"I'm sure it will be fine Ms. Rabbit, you just have fun..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I... I just wish Sonic would ask me out on a date..."

"_Oh... this isn't going to go well..."_

"_Quick, think of something!"_

"_I thought that was your job!"_

Vanilla smiled nervously before she lowered herself to be closer to Amy's height.

"It might not work... but i've found the quickest way to make an impression, is through their stomachs."

Amy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, oh... Sonic" Amy began as she headed back to the living room.

Vanilla followed her in, the hour drawing closer.

"Ok, I'll be heading out in a minute, do you all have everything?"

"Yes" rang out the room with two "Choo"s added as well.

They were all in their sleeping clothes, Amy's pink shirt and pants that speckled with red suns and white clouds.

Tails wore his blue shirt and pants with various aircraft decorating it.

Cream had her longer blue nightdress with matching pants on as well.

"Alright then, Amy, you know the bedtime, everyone behave."

They all nodded as she turned to leave the room.

The soft clicks of a clock's internal mechanisms came to her ears.

It's metal ever hitting one thing or another.

But this time, there was an extra sound, like if something was being strained.

The pressure was released and Vanilla was met with the first of seven "Bong"s.

Halfway through the fifth however, another sound greeted her ears.

Vanilla felt her heart jump as she turned to the door.

The sound came again and she wasted no time in opening it.

"Hello 'Nilla, are you ready?" Vector asked with a smile.

"I believe I am." She answered with her own smile as they stepped out the door.

Vector closed the door softly and the two were on their way.

"Care to know our destination?"

"If you want to tell me, otherwise I don't mind keeping it a surprise."

Vector began to blush his deep green.

"Then I guess we're off."

**(…)**

**Alright, not much to say.. i'm snowed in... so here you all go.**

**Anyway, some things are set up for the future... and well...**

**Please look for the clue this chapter... I mean... it was really obvious...**

**Well... the one was... the other two might give you all more trouble.**

**Heh... have you ever done something that makes so many possibilities you shiver at the thought of exploring them all?**

**Oh well... guess i'm just odd... **

**Nah... doesn't feel right...**

**Let's go with Crazy...**

**yeah... I like that...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	20. Nightlife

**Chapter Twenty - Nightlife**

**(…)**

The soft footsteps of two swam down the pavement.

Sharp noises assaulted the sound of them just moments after they were made.

Cars raced by, people chatted on their devices, and bright screens blared music for blocks.

Vanilla cringed with every step, the loud noises making her wish she was anywhere else.

They continued on their way and Vanilla forced her own smile, knowing that Vector didn't mean to cause her pain.

A large truck passed by and she couldn't help but flinch for a moment.

Vector looked down in worry for a second.

"I'm fine." Vanilla smiled falsely.

Vector pulled her closer to himself.

"Rest your head on my shoulder, it should block out some of the noise..." He breathed with his own smile.

Vanilla blushed a bit but found his advice to be wondrous.

The noise was almost cut in half but in it's place a steady thud could be heard.

"I'm sorry it's so loud, I swear it will be quieter when we get there." Vector said as he placed his arm on her far shoulder.

"_Awfully forward..."_

"_From the one who said he was too afraid to make a move."_

In a few minutes they came to a large building, it's columns rose high until they reached the large chiseled stone front of the building.

The steps leading up to it were hard stone as well, worn smooth from their constant burden of feet.

A amber mouse stood at the door, her face fixed with a smile.

"Evening Ma'am." Vector said as she pulled the door open.

"Evening Sir" She said with just a hesitant look around him.

Vanilla felt hurt at first as she looked at her but then she continued to look past her.

"Will your acquaintance be joining you two?" she asked with a hesitant look.

"Espio is back at the agency, but i'll be sure to tell him you required his services." Vector winked at her.

"Th-thank you." She showed her genuine smile as Vector and Vanilla headed inside.

The entrance hall was grand but they didn't have long to enjoy it.

A second door stood before them, it's large oaken setting and intricate golden leafing beckoning them forward.

"What is this place?" Vanilla asked Vector as he laid his hand on the door.

It began to open even at his light touch.

"A dance hall." Vector answered as he revealed the large interior room.

The doors closed behind them and with it all trace of the outside noise died away.

"I hope you care for a dance?" Vector asked while extending his hand.

The soft yet strong music wasn't what she was expecting but never the less she accepted his hand.

The piano moved fluidly with the three violins, their notes giving the classical piece it's prestige.

Soft echoes of the cello mixed with the bassoon to give the music it's depth.

A light flute played around with variations of the melody.

"This place is normally a nightclub but on friday evenings most of the youngsters are still recuperating from the day and too tired to dance, so they hold something a bit more old fashioned."

Vector led them to the dance floor as he explained.

Five other couples were there that night, the classical music not attracting many.

"_Oh, I didn't think we would be going dancing... I wish I had better shoes."_

"_Your shoes are dancing shoes, you wanted him to take you out dancing!"_

"_I... aren't you normally the one against me being with him?"_

"_I'm the one that tries to stop you from doing anything stupid, and right now it seems you're trying to be as stupid as possible."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_See, now you're taking my line. You wanted this... and I knew it... I guess... I just didn't want to move on."_

"_But..."_

"_Yeah I know... we have to move on, everyone does or nothing can grow... so before I disappear... at least be happy..."_

"_Disappear?"_

"_Of course, haven't you noticed you're already dancing? You're falling for him... and i'm pretty sure I know where this is going... so it looks like you don't need an outdated conscious."_

"_But"_

"_But nothing, the fact you are questioning me and not giving in is sign enough you've developed a new way of thinking... and it seems you're happy with it."_

Vanilla looked down and saw that her feet were moving with Vector's.

The dance had been going on for a while now as she saw a bead of sweat on her hand.

Vector smiled pleasantly as he moved with her, hoping he was making a good impression.

Vanilla looked down again as more thoughts raced through her head.

"_But why are you leaving?"_

"_Because if I stay that means you don't want Vector... and there is no way I could stay if I wanted to."_

"_But I can't just lose part of myself!"_

"_Not true... you lost your heart to Mel, he had it in an instant..."_

"_Don't go!"_

Nothing answered her back and she felt her throat choke up.

Vector noticed her hand's pressure increase.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"I... no... I think... I'm going to be ok..."

(…)

They returned to her abode slowly that night.

Only the dark sky comforted them with the cover of night.

It made the world around them dissolve into nothingness except for the one next to them.

"_I... I'm ready..."_

They continued to walk slowly, their feet not willing to leave the other behind.

There was no moon that night, it's glow would not grant them light.

Still, Vanilla looked for it as if asking a question.

"_If I'm ready then why wait any longer"_

Vanilla came to a stop with her hand holding to his.

Vector stopped and turned back to face her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with a glance instead of words.

Vanilla shook her head and Vector stepped closer.

Their hands held them apart, each one pressed against the chest of it's owner while holding the other's hand.

Vector's snout was lowered, it's end resting below her chin and leading her gaze up to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked as he held tight to her touch.

"I... I..."

"_I have to go for it, nobody else is going to help me!"_

"I need to tell you something Vector." Vanilla said softly making Vector move closer.

He nodded softly, his snout bumping against her chin lightly.

"You need to know about my first husband" Vanilla saw his eyes widen.

"I know a few things about him already."

"_WHAT!" _

"I know he must have been a wonderful man, that he had to have been kind, loving, and devoted. And I know I can't be him, but I don't want to. I know he loved you, but I also love you."

"You..." Vanilla was shocked.

"He was also very lucky, lucky enough to have met you, and loved you."

"He..."

"I don't know him or who he was, but I know that anyone less then him you would never have loved."

"Vector..." Vanilla dropped her head and was left to stare at his snout.

"Vector... his name was Karamel. He was a strong and loving Hare, and he loved me all he could."

Vector stood there, knowing he couldn't leave.

"Mel and I were happy for a time... we were even trying for a child... but one day I had to go to the hospital... they checked for what was wrong and found I had a heart defect... and it would be fatal if I couldn't get a donor."

Vector gasped lightly and pulled her in closer.

Vanilla felt his embrace and again looked up to his eyes.

"He killed himself later, after he found out he was a match. He left me his heart so I could keep living. After the surgery they found out I was pregnant. He left me with his heart and Cream..."

Vector looked down seriously and blinked once.

"I see I underestimated him, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I know my love can't replace his... if you want I'll go..."

Vanilla pulled his back before he could even start to move.

"You can't replace his love, but I don't want you to. Your love is different, and right now, I want you to stay with me."

Vector lifted up his hand and brushed it against her face.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry then" Vector said making her aware of the moisture on her face.

"It's not your fault, i'm crying because I can't give you my heart, at least... not my old one... but this one... Mel's heart had so much love in it... that my new heart can still love another..."

Vanilla pushed Vector back just a bit and brought his lips up to meet her own.

Her arms were at their limit as they strained to wrap around his while his own softly encompassed her.

They broke softly, their hearts pounding loud enough to make the night air shake.

"Isn't this a bit against your traditions?"

"No tradition is worth remembering if it denies you from being happy."

Vanilla kissed him again to emphasize her point and smiled while doing so.

Vector gained his own smile as they finally pulled away.

"In that case." he whispered while embracing her in another kiss.

As their lips met she felt his hands move from her waist, till one rested below her shoulders and the other continued downward.

Before anything else could be done she felt his weight and her's shift as she was pulled from her feet.

Vanilla felt his passion increase as his second arm stopped behind her knees and pulled her up into his embrace.

Their kiss has transferred from standing, to leaning, to now him holding her in his arms.

Her long ears tumbled towards the ground, their status among Hare's not mattering at all.

The night sky above them began to grow lighter, it's rein coming to an end.

Vector continued to walk them toward's her abode, his feet carrying them fast enough to make it there before the night would fully end.

The morning was fast approaching, as Vanilla bounced in his strong arms.

"_This is less then traditional... but I don't care any more."_

She pulled herself closer to his body, the cool scales seeming so nice at that moment.

Her fingers played with the subtle spines on his back, gaining a low grumble from him above.

Their date ended just a bit later as Vanilla found her feet once again on the front step of the place she called home.

She opened the door and looked back at Vector with a question on her mind.

"Now now, it wouldn't be proper to kiss on the first date." Vector said waving a finger.

Vanilla smiled darkly as she sprung at him and caught his finger.

"Then I guess I shouldn't do this." She said before pulling his lips into her's again.

They separated with panting breaths as both stood there.

"No you shouldn't" Vector smiled as he returned the embrace.

**(…)**

**How long has it been since I updated? **

**I'm not sure, let me check.**

**Why am I talking to myself?**

**Because if you talked to a sock that would just be kinda stupid.**

**Good point... **

**They normally are.**

**True.**

**oh...**

**Oh what?**

**It's been a while.**

**Since what?**

**Since an update!**

**Oh crud!**

**If you would stop typing what you're thinking maybe you could actually get this thing up.**

**But it's fun to talk to you.**

**But you don't have to type it!**

**I know...**

**So...?**

**I should hit save...**

**and!**

**Apologize for not updating...**

**and?**

**Get myself a cookie?**

**Well... I was gonna say stop taking up space but i'll go for a cookie.**

**AWESOME!**


	21. Panic

**Chapter Twenty One - Panic**

**(…)**

The house grew quiet as Vanilla and Vector left for the night.

Their departure's silence was momentary however.

"All right, Now the fun can begin!" Amy smiled.

The T.V. Blinked to life and Amy opened her second night bag.

"Which movie do you two want to watch?" She asked showing the multitude of movies packed in tight.

Cream bounded forward with glee as she started pouring over them.

Slowly a pile of movies began to amass next to her as possibilities for the night.

Tails hesitantly grabbed one of the movies and looked it over.

"Helplessly, the hedgehog!" Tails read on the cover.

Amy snapped back to look at Tails with a smile.

"Oh that was the one I was telling you about Cream, the new one that's so romantic. You sure can pick a good movie Tails."

"Wait, I was just reading, I didn't mean..."

He was already surrounded by the two of them as they wrestled the movie free and set it in the machine.

Tails slowly backed up till he felt the couch behind him.

"Well, now what?" he sighed to himself as he plopped down in the middle.

Amy crashed down on his right making Tails try and escape to his left.

Before he could move however, Cream sat down on the other side.

Cheese and Chocola sat on the head of the sofa, above everyone's heads.

Their egg was nestled in Cream's arms as the movie began.

The romantic comedy played for the next hour and forty-seven minutes.

"So... why did he sign his name as helplessly?" Tails asked.

"Because he was helplessly in love with her." Cream smiled.

His nerves had been going wild since the start of the movie but now he couldn't stand it.

"I, uh... I've got to go to the bathroom" he said as he raced off.

Amy turned to Cream with a smile.

"So Cream, you've moved on to Tails?"

Cream did a double take. "What!"

"He was looking at you most of the movie."

Cream turned away with just the lightest blush.

"Tails and I are friends..." Cream said without turning back.

"You could be more then friends."

"I..." Cream felt her face heating up more.

"I think you're just imagining things."

Amy shook her head, "you know I'm an expert with these things."

"I still think you're imaging it. Tails even helped me with... Charmy." Cream frowned for a bit.

"Well, he's trying to help you... And you do like him right?"

"Of course I like him, he's one of my best friends..."

"I know that, but do you like, like him?"

"I... don't think so..." Cream said even thought there was still a blush on her face.

Tails came back a bit later and hesitated before returning to his seat between them.

"What movie is it now?" Tails asked.

"it's called Cooling Metal, it's about a mechanic who is in love with one of his clients." Amy smiled as she explained.

"A mechanic?" Tails asked.

"Yep, and they got a famous actress to play the part of his love interest."

"Oh, ok..." Tails suddenly felt nervous again.

"She is so pretty, I wish my ears were that pretty." Cream commented as the actress appeared on the screen.

Tails glanced at the rabbit on screen then back at Cream.

"Your ears are very nice, besides I'm sure she uses a lot of make up." Tails said with an odd smile.

Amy looked past Tails and grinned at Cream as she blushed.

Tails felt his muzzle grow warm and he looked away and at the T. V.

Cream felt Amy's eyes on her still so she diverted them down at the chao egg.

After fifteen minutes Amy got up.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, you two play nice." she walked off with a smile as both blushed lightly.

Amy took her time getting the popcorn going.

The movie grew to a mini-climax.

The lead actress leaned towards the mechanic as the two first begin to realize their feelings for each other.

Cream sighed as the two shared a quick kiss.

Tails glanced over at her and she turned her head towards him.

Tails felt his muzzle grow warm.

He glanced up at the two chao to find them asleep.

"C... Cream?" Tails said softly.

Her ears perked up immediately, "yes?"

"Could... I... hold the egg..." Tails stopped himself before blurting out anything else in it's place.

Cream smiled again, "of course!"

She slowly transferred the egg to his hands.

"It's so warm..." Tails breathed.

He looked up at Cream and their eyes met.

The blush was apparent on each of them.

The heat in Tails face meshed with the knot forming in his stomach.

Cream and Tails turned away at the same moment.

"I'll Check on Amy" Cream said as she got up.

She hopped to the kitchen where she found Amy there with a grin.

"Where's the popcorn?"

"I haven't made it yet."

"You've been in here for a while though."

"I know, you wanted to kiss him."

"What!"

"I saw you two Cream. You wanted to kiss Tails."

Cream felt her blush grow. "No... Tails and I are friends."

"It looked like he wanted to kiss you too."

Cream turned away to hide her blush this time.

"He... can't... he helped me try and get with Charmy."

"What if he did it because he likes you?"

Cream frowned... "it doesn't matter... I don't know... Wouldn't he have said something?"

"Maybe... he's just shy?"

Cream turned her head down.

(…)

Meanwhile, Tails watched as Cream sipped off.

He sat there for a moment as the movie kept playing.

Minutes passed and still neither girl returned.

Tails was about to get up and look for them when a small trembling race up his leg.

He looked down and saw the egg shift in his lap.

Every muscle he had tensed as he froze there.

His mouth refused to open, his arms refused to move, his body was fighting him every inch of the way.

Slowly he got his head to turn and look back at Cheese and Chocola. They sat there asleep.

A sharp noise made him snap his head back to the egg.

It was cracking.

Finally his lips surrendered control back to him.

"It's hatching!" he called through the house.

Cream's head raised as the words reached the kitchen.

She bounded from the room with Amy just behind her.

"It's hatching!" he called again even though they were all there.

Cheese and Chocola awoke and fluttered down to the egg.

Both placed their hands on it.

Tails still held the egg in his lap as more cracking filled the room.

Only one crack was present, it's odd shape working it's way around the egg.

The loudest crack came as the top shell completely flew off.

The rest of the egg tipped over towards Tails as the newborn chao tumbled out.

The chao was mainly a lemonish yellow, with fading brown on his head that matched Chocola's main color.

Cheese and Chocola immediately smothered the chao between them.

Their cries of happiness filled the room as Tails sat there with them in his lap.

"What will we name him?" Cream asked excitedly.

Amy came up with a few ideas but none of them fit.

Cream was pondering over Oliver or Amber.

Tails sat there silently for a bit.

"Well... With cheese and Chocola... What is something made from cheese and chocolate?" he asked.

Cream's eyes lit up, "Fondue!"

(…)

The door clicked lightly as Vanilla opened it.

Her front hallway greeted her with warm pictures.

A smile crossed her lips as she glanced at the newest picture.

The frame stood there with pride until she lifted it to eye level.

"Morning, Mel." she breathed before setting the picture back down.

Vanilla walked on and peeked her head into the living room.

The large pullout couch held them all.

Amy was the nearest, Cream in the middle with Cheese and Chocola just past her, and Tails had the far side.

Vanilla exited without noticing the odd lump next to Cheese and Chocola that marked the presence of their child.

She ventured upstairs and set the clock for an hour.

"Just a nap for now..." she yawned before laying down.

The alarm dragged her from the slumber just an hour later.

"_I should get out of these clothes..."_

After a bit Vanilla was presentable and refreshed.

She headed downstairs and glanced in the room filled with sleepers.

Nothing seemed amiss so she backed out of the room and turned towards the kitchen.

"_I'll get them a nice breakfast for when they wake up."_

Slowly a pile of pancakes rose to be twenty-five pancakes high.

"_I'm sure they won't finish all of these but i'm sure I could have a bite."_

With the plates set Vanilla returned to the living room.

"Everyone, time to wake up." She called softly.

Amy twitched a bit but other than that nobody moved.

"Everyone... Time to wake up" Vanilla repeated a bit louder.

Amy rose and Cream did shortly after.

Cream turned to Tails who raised her head.

"I can't get up..."

"Why not?" Cream asked as Vanilla moved Closer.

"He won't let go."

Cream looked over and saw Fondue with his head on one of Tails nickname-sakes.

"Cheese, Chocola" Cream woke them softly.

"The egg has hatched all ready?" Vanilla looked at the newborn.

"Last night … But I don't want to wake him" Tails said.

The two elder chao slowly rocked the younger till he rolled over towards them.

"I suppose he still needs a name?" Vanilla asked.

"no... we thought Fondue would fit." Amy spoke up.

The group slowly woke the newest addition so they could have breakfast.

Fondue first started crawling around the bed but when Tails lifted him towards Cheese and Chocola he tried to flap his wings.

Cheese and Chocola swooped down as he started to falter.

Fondue was suspended between them as everyone headed into the kitchen.

He swung back and forth with a smile until he saw the food piled on the center.

Fondue relished this day as he wolfed down his first pancake.

Forks punctured lightly and knives delicately cut at the soft and slightly gooey food upon everyone's plates.

Amy finished a bit after Vanilla and joined her at the sink as the others kept eating.

"How was your evening?"

Vanilla couldn't help but smile.

"Lovely..."

"You really enjoyed it?"

"I... did..."

(…)

**Ok... that took way to long... so here we go.**

**Chapter is up, I got nothing else much to say... oh wait...**

**I hope to be brining this story to a close soon... so don't expect more then three chapters or such.**

**Anyway... i'm done.**


	22. Weeks

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Weeks**

**(…)**

Soft notes hung in the air like sweet honey.

Slowly the melody wrapped it's way around the entire house, it's sound licking at the bright floral wallpaper.

Every inch of the abode was warmer then a thick comforter during a cold night.

Smooth tiles welcomed the soft touch of well known feet, only socks muffling their encounter.

Vanilla skipped as she had once done when little.

Her voice carried out the window as she sang an old favorite song.

"Please ask for my name, tell me your's as well.

Come hold my hand and make my heart swell.

Don't kiss me yet, even thought I want you to.

Cause I know to keep things right and so do you."

The old words gave her new energy as she pranced around her recently cleaned kitchen.

Vanilla grabbed a bag of fresh apples she had bought and set them into a fruit-bowl on the table.

Still the words hung in her mind as the chorus lines came.

"But I don't want to wait, to feel your kiss.

I know it's not right, but it's not fair, to feel so amiss.

So come to me soon, when we can be alone.

It can be our secret, a little hidden thing, one only our own."

Vanilla glanced at the clock and saw as it drew closer to two in the afternoon.

She rested her feet after they decided that she wasn't still six even if she felt differently.

"_Cream is visiting Amy in Station Square... Cheese, Chocola, and Fondue have been at the chao garden for the last few days and probably won't be back till the end of the week... I'm so glad we could find a suitable bow for the darling, that deep purple looked lovely... I'll have to remember another birthday now, lets see, it was seventeen days ago so... the ninth, there we go."_

Vanilla glanced out the window then back at the clock.

"_I feel so young... waiting for him to show up even when I know he won't be coming..."_

She frowned a bit at her thoughts.

For a few minutes she sat there, her thoughts once again going over what she knew but wished was different.

Without much to herald it, her doorbell rang.

"Oh." She said aloud as it startled her from her mind.

With her mind still telling her feet the age she felt Vanilla bounded lightly to the door.

She didn't even bother looking out the peephole before she opened it.

An envelope was sticking out from under the welcome mat and it's bright yellow drew her eyes instantly.

Her fingers gingerly pulled at it's softly pitted surface till the paper gave way.

Vanilla smiled without needing a reason as she extracted a card from inside it.

"Fondest wishes" She read upon it's cover.

Her fingers worked their way inside and opened it carefully only to have the card surprise their owner.

"Do you still know my name, I once dreamed you would know it.

I can't say I tried hard enough, but I still pray for just a chance.

Nobody can blame you, if you don't remember it.

All I ever wanted was your smile, and maybe just a dance."

The lyrics flew from the card accompanied by the song as the card's small battery and speaker worked their best.

Vanilla felt her smile widen as she listened to the card.

"_They come with sound now? Hmm... how delightful"_

"Do you like the card" a deep voice came from behind her.

Vanilla whirled around in surprise with the card pressed to her rapidly beating heart.

"Vector... you scared me." Vanilla exhaled.

"I used the card to cover up the sound of me coming in through the back." Vector grinned.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"As a detective I have to be good at sneaking around."

"But you don't have to sneak"

"I know, but now you're close enough to do this" Vector grinned again before pulling her into his arms.

Vanilla looked up at him and her eyelids already felt heavy.

Vector moved his head forward and their lips met, soft passion radiating from his long snout that transmitted itself as shivers to Vanilla.

Softly they broke from their embrace but not from one another's arms.

"Care for an outing?" Vector asked.

"I don't see why not."

"When do you want to leave?"  
"Just give me a minute to get something better on."

Vector moved in for another kiss when his lips met warm paper.

He opened his eyes to see Vanilla holding up the card that had been pressed against her.

"If we keep doing this we'll never leave."

Vector relinquished his grip on her with a dark grin.

"And that is a bad thing?"

Vanilla couldn't help but smile as the two of them headed back inside.

She climbed the stairs to her room as Vector made himself comfortable on the sofa.

He pulled up his ever present headphones and nodded to his music for most of the time.

Vanilla was in front of her mirror, it's image not pleasing her.

She pulled at her fur with the brush, it's long worked bristles not complaining despite her rapid tempo.

"_My ears are a mess."_

A sigh passed her lips as she continued to brush them.

"_He doesn't necessarily look to my ears like the hares did but by now... i'm sure this is just habit."_

Soon the fur upon her ears was smooth and emitted a nice and natural shine.

Vanilla went to turn away but turned back before she closed the door.

"_Even if he is a croc, I look stunning."_

She rifled through her closet for a nicer dress.

A slim dress carried the mahogany she usually adorned but it had a puce backing and it's shape fit her body a bit more then the normal attire.

It hung to her shoulders tightly and ended well before the elbows while it carried down to only halfway above her ankle.

She pressed it to her body and turned just a bit.

"_You'll do"_

With the dress selected Vanilla quickly donned her other less public clothes before slipping into the dress.

Still feeling younger then she knew she was, Vanilla descended the stairs as if gliding.

Vector had his eyes closed as his head moved and his foot tapped into empty air.

Slowly Vanilla came closer.

Vector began to slow his movements as she hung over him.

Without opening his eyes he pulled the headphones off and smiled.

"Now what in the world could smell like sweet berries and a field of flowers during a windy day?"

"I have no idea" Vanilla responded.

"Something that's still not as lovely as you." Vector said opening his eyes with a slowly forming grin.

Vanilla suppressed a laugh.

"That sounds so cheesy" Vanilla said through the stifled laughter.

"What's wrong with cheese?" Vector asked making her laugh again.

"You're horrible" Vanilla squeezed out.

"Come here!" Vector said in a gruff voice as he grabbed Vanilla.

"Ah Vector!" Vanilla laughed as she fell on top of him.

Their faces met as she laid there with him beneath her.

"This is so inappropriate." Vanilla giggled.

"Well then, it would be horrible for me to do anything more inappropriate would it not?"

"Yes." Vanilla said playing along.

"So if I said I love you?"

"Oh now that would be inappropriate."

"But I do love you."

"Mr. Vector, you must stop" Vanilla found herself laughing again.

"I'll only stop if you kiss me."

Vanilla swiftly moved forward and met his lips with hers.

Vector sat there stunned for a second after she pulled away.

Vanilla got to her feet and pulled at his arm to make him get up as well.

"Come on, you said we were going to have an outing but so far we haven't even moved towards the door."

(…)

They walked for a while and soon they came to Station Square as they had on their first date.

The city was quieter at this time and Vanilla didn't feel overwhelmed by the small noise.

Noises even made her smile, such as the song of a bird nesting on the supermarket's lettering, or the laughter of people that carried from the beach.

"So where do you have in mind?" Vanilla asked as she ran her one hand down Vector's arm till she found his.

"Do you care for a movie?"

"I haven't been to a theater in quite a while."

"Well, I know a special little place just a while from here."

"In that case, I may decide to head in the opposite direction just to make the walk longer." Vanilla said playfully while moving closer.

"The movie I have in mind doesn't start for an hour, so we can take all the time we need." Vector smiled back.

The two spent their next forty-five minutes wandering about and the next five finding their bearings.

They easily made their way to the theater with a few minutes to spare.

"I've never been to this cinema." Vanilla commented as they entered the large double doors.

"It's an old style place, the staff even has uniforms to match the style." Vector explained as they looked around.

A tall bat with slick navy-blue fur and bright red vest welcomed them.

"M'sieur Detective, back again I see. And with a madam, ah welcome, welcome."

"We need two tickets to screen four" Vector said with a smile.

The bat cast a glance back at Vanilla who found herself blushing for some reason.

"Ah, wonderful, I will seat you momentarily." The bat said before strolling off.

"What about payment?" Vanilla asked Vector as the bat rounded the corner.

"I helped the owner of this place once, that guy was his son and they refuse to take my money now."

"So it's on the house? But I can't take advantage of that."

"Don't worry, I always leave the money and a tip behind the counter on the way out, they just never catch me in time to return it." Vector smiled.

The bat returned with a smile and a flashlight.

"The room appears to be yours, enjoy the film, it is the best we can offer."

Before Vanilla could question this they were brought to a door and through it was a large, dark room.

The flashlight lit the way and they chose a spot halfway down the aisle.

"We may have others joining later but the doors stick from the outside for some reason" The bat said with a wink at both of them before strolling off.

"What movie is this?" Vanilla asked before the screen flickered to life as the projection started.

"One of the best." Vector replied as the movie started.

The producers names shone for a bit before it moved on to the actual movie.

"Finding the answer?" Vanilla read.

"The old romance, with the beautiful woman who's recent amnesia has left her questioning who she is." Vector said with a smile.

"Oh, I remember this one, I haven't seen it since I was a kid..."

"Was it good then?"

"Very good, I especially liked the dashing detective." Vanilla said leaning closer to him.

The two spent the next two hours barely watching the movie and after that emerged without the faintest hint of the door ever sticking.

Vector placed a handful of rings behind the counter when they exited.

"That was a lovely outing" Vanilla said with a bright smile.

"Was? But we have just begun, what would a movie be without dinner?"

Vanilla's eyes lit up as her smile widened.

"Oh Vector, You'll spoil me."

"Impossible, you could never go bad." Vector laughed as they began walking.

The day was quickly fading as they continued walking.

The rush hour traffic thundered through the city with every step the couple took.

Vanilla tried her hardest to not let Vector notice her unease but when he glanced down at her she realized it was useless.

"Here, try these." Vector said as he handed her his headphones.

"I..." Vanilla didn't have anything to say back and instead accepted the huge coverings.

She pulled her ears up a bit to cover them in the large cushions that had so often been upon Vector's head.

"I... it's so quiet" Vanilla breathed as most all the noise died away.

Vector moved closer as they held hands.

Vanilla felt him lightly squeeze her hand and she squeezed back.

Vector smiled as he lifted his arm in front of her then moved it to her opposite shoulder.

Vanilla's hand was drawn across her chest to her own shoulder as Vector pulled her closer.

Both looked at one another with growing smiles as they exchanged a quick peck.

Much to fast for either of their comfort they reached the next destination, a wondrous restaurant that stood proudly in the sinking sun.

They entered to a smiling dog with deep orange bangs.

"Table for two?" he asked with just a tilt of his head.

"Yes please." Vector said with a smile.

The dog looked around then smiled again, "Most people don't get here till Seven and that means you two got here at the perfect time, if you'd even been half an hour later I would have needed a reservation."

The longwinded dog moved along tables with the two of them following suite.

"Here you go, nice and comfortable, let me know if I can get you anything, it won't bother me a bit."

The dog walked off with his tail wagging as Vector and Vanilla sat there.

He returned in a minute with menus and glasses of water.

"I'll be back in a bit when you have all gathered your thoughts of what you want to experience tonight."

Vanilla gave the waiter an odd look as he walked away but quickly shook herself back to normal.

"This place is really nice, the wood trim is so delicately carved."

"And the food is amazing, but I do like nice trim at a restaurant." Vector joked.

"Oh fine, i'm just at a loss of words... this night has been so wonderful... and so have the last few weeks."

"Well, i'm glad I haven't disappointed."

They sat there for a bit in silence as they looked over the choices before them.

Vector peeked over his menu and didn't look back down in time to avoid Vanilla's eyes.

"Yes Vector?"

"I uh... wanted to ask you a question... since I don't know much about rabbits..."

"You can eat meat, I don't want you forcing yourself to eat salad just for me."

"Well, you'd be worth it but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Hmm?"

"How long do rabbits usually court for?"

Vanilla felt herself blush deeply.

"Four years, though it can be done in two if nobody objects."

Vector blushed his deep green at this answer.

"Wow, guess that makes us crocs kinda hasty, if the courting takes two years then in most cases something has been preventing the marriage... of course... most of them don't last long..."

Vanilla moved her hand forward and placed it on his.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as it's with the right person."

"I see your point."

(…)

**Oh... man... I wanted to keep going... but right now... I can't...**

**Anyway... this chapter... I finally got to have the HEAVY romance i've been wanting to do since the beginning...**

**but next chapter... if this was heavy... then that chapter will be ridiculous... **

**oh well... I should stop typing useless things and get to uploading...**

**Hm... doesn't feel right...**

**Blarglesnarfher... yeah... there we go...**

**Anyway, I should get some sleep... I should also try to be sane but that isn't fun... oh well... guess I'll hope for a fun dream...**

**Ok, enough of me drawling on.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	23. Quiet

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Quiet**

**(…)**

The thick air smelled of spices and tasted of great food.

Finely crafted woodworks adorned the entire facility.

The wood itself absorbed the aroma of long gone meals and released the delightful concoctions back at the few inhabitants.

As the two sat there neither noticed any of this.

They sipped their water while waiting for their meal even after forgetting they had ordered.

So enthralled in each other they were that the beautiful rose petals stuck to the inside of their glasses, adding a tinge of flavor to the water, went unnoticed.

Instead, the smoothed surface of a table was the only thing they could even say was there.

Curiously enough, the table had a design that faded to nothingness in the center and fanned out toward the seats.

Vanilla's and Vector's arms fit perfectly into the edge of the fading design with their hands grouped together over the dulled center.

This table had been worn smooth by the dozens of couples it had stood their for, now it was their turn to enjoy it's support.

With the dimmed yellow lights bouncing off the dark table they sat their in twilight long after the sun went down.

An orange dog approached them with their food after a short while.

Vector and Vanilla parted just long enough for a large bread-bowl with salad and a nicely sized slab of pork to find a home on the table.

Slowly the two separated long enough to enjoy their food.

They stayed just a bit after that, declining dessert and instead strolling out the door after leaving the tip and such.

They continued their walk down the noisy streets.

Vanilla once again found Vector offering her the headphones.

"I think i'm fine with this." Vanilla said resting her head on his shoulder.

Vector and her smiled as they went on their way.

"So will the night be coming to an end or do you have another surprise?"

"A few more" Vector said with his smile growing.

"So how was the food?" Vector asked after a minute of walking.

"Very good, it was a wonderful place, did you enjoy your's as well?"

"Actually, I'm still a bit hungry." Vector said making Vanilla look at him.

"The pork really didn't do it for me, I think I could go for some rabbit" He joked as he moved in for a kiss.

Vanilla caught his lips on her finger.

Vector looked down at her with a pleading look.

"Well, I guess I could go for some more greens." Vanilla said as a joke of her own before accepting his embrace.

They broke from their kiss a bit later, as the thick night air began to call to their lungs.

Vanilla watched their surroundings slowly become more familiar.

"_Hmm... looks like we're heading for the dance hall again."_

Her smile betrayed her thoughts but Vector didn't notice.

They soon arrived at the very hall and found themselves climbing the steps eagerly.

The same mouse from before stood there but quickly had her smile widen at their approach.

"Welcome, please come in, and Mr. Vector, thank you, Espio called me the other night." She added the last part softly.

Vector smiled at this before they both entered into the waiting hall.

Only a few couples were there, and it seemed that the doors to the hall itself were closed.

"They aren't letting people in?" Vector asked as he saw it.

A large albatross quickly approached and soon made it clear he was headed for Vector.

"Mr. Detective, your services are required." he said to him.

"I'm actually quite busy, can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not"

Vector glanced at Vanilla with another pleading look, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back, if they open the doors head on inside, I'll meet you there."

Vanilla felt a little hurt but she nodded.

"I'll be waiting." She added with a smile.

Vector left with the albatross and soon the time began to move slower.

"It's been ten minutes... where could he be?" Vanilla asked herself aloud.

She went unanswered however.

(…)

Vanilla was still standing there five more minutes later when the doors slowly opened.

Everyone began to murmur and head inside.

"_Vector..." _Vanilla scanned the area for him but found nothing.

Another few minutes and she was the last one standing there.

"_He wanted me to go in... I guess... here I go..."_

A piano played lightly with nothing to accompany it.

Vanilla had her head turned down as a slow dance set itself up.

"_He'll be back before the song ends..." _Vanilla told herself as she sat on the side.

Every note beckoned her to look at the door but every time she gave in there wasn't a sign.

The song ended and the couples bowed to one another.

Vanilla saw nobody at the door and she frowned.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up to find the door mouse.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" She asked with an odd smile.

"Ready? I'm waiting for Vector to get back."

"Oh..." She looked like she was holding back a smile.

"Well then... you might want to look up on stage."

Vanilla turned and was met with the pianist stepping off as his instrument was wheeled away.

"Now that that's out of the way, everyone get ready for the main act!" the pianist yelled to the hall.

Soft applause turned louder as he pulled the curtains back as he left.

Vanilla saw three figures among a grouping of instruments.

Her smile found it's way to her face again.

A familiar and deep voice echoed over the microphone and made her shiver.

"Everyone ready to dance?" the singer called.

Vanilla stood up and headed with the mouse to in front of the stage.

"What was your name again?" Vanilla asked the young girl.

"Nage, and there's my boyfriend" She smiled while pointing to the stage."

"Mine too" Vanilla laughed as Vector stepped forward.

Vector winked down there at Vanilla as if to say sorry.

Nage however waved at Espio who began to show a bright pink.

Vector waited for the people to quiet down a bit then turned his attention back to the mic.

"For those who have been in love, you'll know everything i'm saying."

Vanilla felt a blush come to her face as he glanced down at her.

The lights dimmed just a bit as Charmy began to slowly drum out a simple beat.

Espio jumped in with rapid notes lightly ascending before descending with more force.

Vector smiled at Vanilla then opened his mouth.

()

"Just give me a chance, don't count me out yet.

I'll prove my love to you, on that you can bet.

So just beneath my scales, I don't care if it's 'wrong'.

My heart beats for your's, and my love is strong.

()

She had long ears, and smooth wondrous fur.

I just can't help myself, when i'm with her.

I must confess to you all, we're a perfect match.

If I could have my way, we would never detach.

()

I know that i'm not, the perfect ideal.

But I won't give up, these feelings are real.

When I see your face, my heart stings are tugging.

Because all of that time, I dream it's me you're hugging.

()

She had long ears, and smooth wondrous fur.

I know i'm not worthy, of that I am sure.

But to be honest with you, I don't really care.

Just as long as I can see, that she's standing there.

()

Don't get me wrong, I know i'm not perfect.

But I still want to show, that I could be worth it.

Maybe i'm just dreaming, and it won't come true.

But i don't want to wake up, if it's without you.

()

She had long ears, and smooth wondrous fur.

I just can't help myself, when i'm with her.

I must confess to you all, we're a perfect match.

If I could have my way, we would never detach.

()

She had long ears, and smooth wondrous fur.

I know i'm not worthy, of that I am sure.

But to be honest with you, I don't really care.

Just as long as I can see, that she's standing there."

()

The cheers of the crowd were so loud that even the soundproofed room had trouble containing it.

To Vanilla however, the world was silent, only Vector's voice could make a sound.

"Can I get a lady to come up and help?" Vector asked pretending to scan the audience.

He extended his hand towards her but Vanilla shook her head and instead put Nage's hand in his.

She grinned as she was pulled up and took up a place next to Espio who seemed to miss a beat.

"Why not two?" Vector said offering his hand to Vanilla again who this time accepted.

Espio began changing colors rapidly but he always returned to a hot pink between shifts.

"Here we go ladies, you know the words."

()

"I know that i'm not, the perfect ideal.

But I won't give up, these feelings are real.

When I see your face, my heart stings are tugging.

Because all of that time, I dream it's me you're hugging."

()

Vanilla looked at Vector, the crowd not even being present.

()

"He had smooth scales, and a heart twice his size.

His lips welcomed mine, and we shared the prize.

So strong he held me, and till this day he does still.

Let me have him again, and never lose the thrill."

()

Vanilla smiled at her improvised verse as did Vector.

"On more time!" Vector called into the mic.

()

"Just give me a chance, don't count me out yet.

I'll prove my love to you, on that you can bet.

So just beneath my scales, I don't care if it's 'wrong'.

My heart beats for your's, and my love is strong.

()

She had long ears, and smooth wondrous fur.

I just can't help myself, when i'm with her.

I must confess to you all, we're a perfect match.

If I could have my way, we would never detach.

()

I know that i'm not, the perfect ideal.

But I won't give up, these feelings are real.

When I see your face, my heart stings are tugging.

Because all of that time, I dream it's me you're hugging."

()

"He had smooth scales, and a heart twice his size.

His lips welcomed mine, and we shared the prize.

So strong he held me, and till this day he does still.

Let me have him again, and never lose the thrill."

()

The song concluded on that note with the cheers of the couples present.

Vector took a bow with the rest of the Chaotix.

Espio turned invisible and soon Nage was seen floating from the room.

Vector turned to Vanilla just to have her jump at him and wrap her arms around him.

They quickly kissed to the cheers of the crowd.

Every desire, every emotion they had ever had to hold back surged forward with renewed vigor.

Still they kissed as the applause died down.

Even still they continued long after most would have been blue without air.

Finally they broke from each other with loving pants allowing them to inhale the lasting taste of the other.

Vanilla still hung to him with a smile on her face.

"You know... to be honest, If we combine the times between Crocodile and Rabbit... i'm sure one year wouldn't be unheard of."

Vector smiled at her as a deep blush came to his face.

"I love you..."  
"I know" Vanilla said.

"I love you" Vector repeated.

"Vector, you just said that." She laughed.

"I can't say it enough." Vector smiled back as they entered another embrace.

"We've got a few more songs before they let us go, care to dance?" Vector offered.

Vanilla smiled wide.

"Charmy dear, hit it."

Vector smiled as he started their next song.

It wasn't as important, it wasn't as good, but it was good enough.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it and the words were easy for him to remember.

But the best part came as he and Vanilla danced back and forth for the entire song, and onto the next, and even more till the night echoed loudly with the sound of cheering.

(…)

The time was well past ten at night as the two headed back to the countryside.

"I love you" Vector said softly as Vanilla's head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you." Vanilla returned happily.

Their arrival at the house of Vanilla's happened all to fast for them to be content.

Vanilla opened the door and hesitantly looked back.

"Vector, why don't you come in." She said sweetly.

"If you insist." Vector chuckled and followed her in.

Time moved slowly as they sat in the living room, their conversation stemmed into nothing but neither cared as long as they were talking to their love.

The time was getting to the point where even the clock threatened to fall asleep when they finally felt the touch of sleep upon themselves.

"I should be going..." Vector said sadly.

"You could stay the night." Vanilla offered with her smile enticing him.

"I couldn't put you in that position 'Nilla..." Vector said while hanging his head.

"We don't need to be naughty, we are adults, we can enjoy each other's company can't we?"

"I... would like that."

"Follow me" Vanilla said as she led him upstairs to her room.

The large bed was cool and crisp, so welcoming to them.

They didn't have the energy to undress, they just climbed in next to each other.

Vanilla rested her head on his chest with a sigh.

"So cool, yet warm, oh Vector you're going to lull me to sleep."

Vector smiled as the green spread to his face.

"I'm glad I can make you happy." Vector said as he enjoyed the warmth of her against him.

Soon they both found themselves asleep.

The night contained nothing but their arms around one another.

No dreams, interrupted them, for neither could dream of something better then the one next to them.

(…)

**Heh... one more chapter... and maybe a epilogue.**

**Yes... the end is close... but it needs to be.**

**I still owe someone a request and they requested it back in summer...**

**Anyway, heh... I got to put in the song I wrote back after chapter 6!**

**Man i've been trying to fit it in but it just took so much work...**

**But i'm happy with it.**

**Anyway, i'm wasting space.**

**Well, here we go!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	24. Ears

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Ears**

**(…)**

Soft amber rays of light played lightly across the dew laden grass.

The morning's twilight swept down rolling hills until it met a structure of brick and wood.

It crawled up it's obstruction, seeking any way to bypass that which had been so rude as to be in it's way.

The house stood strong against the light until a layer of sand, finely melted, gave way to the rays.

The light was then triumphant and raced into the area but found itself with nowhere else to go.

Soft orange and tan fur bristled lightly in the cool morning air as the lightly bounced around.

Slowly the owner of the house let her eyelids slip open.

The warm glow of her room welcomed her eyes but she didn't notice.

Instead she turned to her side with her arm reaching out.

A small frown took root as her hand came to rest on the bedsheets.

Vanilla pulled herself upright, the sheets crumpling down to her waist.

The cold floor welcomed her feet with it's soft pain.

"_I wish he had stayed the night..." _

She pulled out a soft dress from her closet and switched her nightgown for it without much ceremony.

Wood was strained but knew better then to protest as Vanilla made her way down the steps.

She pulled back curtains to allow more light into the house as she passed each room.

After a moment's reprieve to look out the window she headed to the kitchen.

Hard tile proved colder then the wood but Vanilla didn't mind.

She threw a pan on the stove and lit the burner.

The well loved metal sizzled as it accustomed itself to the heat.

After gathering what she needed, Vanilla poured the batter onto the hot pan.

It spread out slowly into a near perfect circle.

Soon the batter was fully cooked into a nice golden thickness.

Vanilla pulled it from the pan and set it on a plate before repeating the process.

Minutes passed as five more pancakes came to rest on the plate.

She cast a glance in the batter bowl and saw a small amount left so she dropped three splashes onto the pan and soon the mini-pancakes joined the others.

As if rehearsed, Cream and Cheese came down.

"I have breakfast for you two ready, will Chocola or Fondue be joining us?"

Cream rubbed a small bit of sleep from her eyes.

"Fondue should be down in a bit, Chocola is helping him wash up."

The plates were spread with three pancakes per rabbit and one pancake per chao.

Chocola and Fondue did soon join them and their table was filled with small smiles.

Vanilla swallowed the last of her breakfast before looking at Cream.

"Now, you four know I will be going out today, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

Cream nodded as did Cheese and Chocola.

Fondue was too immersed in his meal but it just made Vanilla smile.

Cream looked down then back up quickly, "Uhm... Could I have someone over?"

"_Someone over?"_

"Who did you have in mind?"

"T... Tails? Amy is out of town and Tails said he was free today..."

"_Hmm... oh... all right."_

"I don't see the harm in it, you can have Tails over."

Fondue looked up slightly at the mention of Tails name.

"That's right Fondue, uncle Tails gets to come over." Cream smiled at the chao who had hatched in Tails's hands.

Everyone cleaned up soon after and in a few hours Vanilla found herself in front of her mirror.

Fur was straightened, nails were filed, and just the slightest hint of lipstick was applied.

Hours seemed like days until only fifteen minutes remained.

Now minutes flew as if a blue hero was carrying them.

The final minute was fifty-four seconds into itself when Vanilla turned to the door.

She reached her door handle just as a warm chime bounced through the house.

Her smile widened.

(…)

Vanilla stepped outside into the noon sun as Vector stood there with green flushing his face.

"Ready for our date?" Vector asked with a scratch of his head.

Vanilla smiled as she stepped closer.

"If you're here, I'm sure I'm ready." Vanilla said softly extracting more green from his face.

Vector wrapped his arms around her and Vanilla felt him draw her closer.

Their lips moved closer, Vector's long snout just a breath away from Vanilla's muzzle.

Slowly they embraced with each other, their world disappearing as they let their lips render the rest of their bodies numb.

"Is that carrot scented breath wash?" Vanilla asked with an odd look on her face.

"Uh... yeah... I uh... thought it would be sweet... guess it was kinda stupid..."

"Vector,thats so sweet, stupid, but very sweet." Vanilla laughed lightly as he resumed scratching his head.

Vanilla moved closer again and let her lips once again mesh with his.

The carrot aroma soon faded from thought as she let her tongue play against his teeth.

Vector let his own tongue join hers and the two tussled lightly.

Vector's strong long tongue was stuck on the defensive as Vanilla's light, fast movements caught him off guard.

Both broke from one another with smiles and panting lungs.

"So where are we headed?" Vanilla asked softly.

"I've completely forgotten." Vector said with a light scratch of his head.

"Then we'll just have to remember" Vanilla smiled as the two began slowly walking to nowhere in particular.

Wind blew lightly in the air as it wrapped its way around them.

Vanilla found her head resting softly on his shoulder even though it wasn't loud.

Vector had both of this hands lightly holding her left hand as she rested on his right side.

A smile was upon both their lips as time just softly pressed on.

Vector let his grin show lightly and Vanilla turned to see why.

At that same moment he took and extra large step forward and Vanilla had to hurry to not fall.

Just as she went to slow down Vector stopped dead causing her to slide off his shoulder.

She gasped out as she began to fall but soon two strong arms held her safely from the ground.

"Vec" She began as she looked up with just her feet on the ground.

The rest of his name was lost as he stole her lips with his own.

Sweet bliss trickled from his lips to amass as a flood of emotion in Vanilla's mouth.

Her dress was pinned to her back as Vector cradled her against his body.

So slowly that it seemed cruel, they broke their tender embrace.

"If you care, I remembered where we were going to go."

"I don't think I do." Vanilla replied as she reached her head back up towards his.

Still in his arms, her weight completely in his control, they kissed again.

Again their lips parted softly to let their tongues serve as conduits of their love.

For hours they walked softly across the land they had long explored with one another.

Slowly the day came to it's end as the sun dipped under the horizon.

A long worn upon bench served to ease their feet as the night warned of it's approach.

The long shadows of red light mixed with a tantalizing hue of gold.

Across them it raced, their features highlighted in a soft amber.

Another moment of silence filled the air as if both had whispered something they shouldn't have.

Vanilla felt her cheeks heat up and her heartbeat begin to race.

"_Why do I feel like this?"  
_Her thoughts went unanswered but soon Vector turned to her.

"Vanilla I..." He hesitated and dropped off.

"Vector, could you do something for me?" Vanilla asked softly.

"Anything" He replied before he could think.

"Could you sing me one of your songs, please?"  
Vector smiled before he began.

()

"I want to see the sweet tears on your face, my heart to beat with yours in pace.

I know it's selfish to want to see you cry, but still your face sets the world on high.

Light can bounce off you in jealousy, your presence has grown so dear to me.

()

I see this day growing dim, and fading to twilight.

But still I smile next to you, and your love that lasts all night.

I want to hold you forever, just to hear your heart beating in time.

To the smooth rhythm of time, and when it matches mine."

()

Vanilla smiled deeply as Vector let his voice drop off.

"Thank you" Vanilla whispered as she locked lips with him.

Her body leaned towards him, her hand reaching for his as she moved closer.

A small object blocked her from holding his one hand.

Vanilla looked down in annoyance but instantly felt her heart beat faster.

The offending box sat in his hand, the smooth velvet barely holding to his scales.

"Vector" Vanilla looked up at him as he began to raise the box.

He nodded softly and offered it to her.

"_I can hear my heartbeat."_

Vector reached out with his other hand and grabbed the top of the box with the delicacy that only Vanilla had come to know.

The box gave way to his touch and the fast fading light gave it's all to gleam brighting on the ring.

"I love you" Vector breathed, no other words even coming close enough to try and express the inexpressible feelings.

Vanilla clasped her hand over the ring, soft tears already running down her face giving it a gleam to match the stone.

"I love you too, yes."

(…)

Eyes grew wide as the two returned.

Cream looked at the rock as if it threatened to shatter.

"I..." she was speechless.

She slowly turned to look up at her smiling mother and Vector.

Vector leaned in closer and one hand came to rest on her back.

"I know i'm not your father, but I'll love you all the same."

"But" Cream looked up with her own smile already showing.

"No buts, Not with me around." Vector smiled at his own joke.

Cream felt herself pulled into a cold body.

Her mother's warm figure pressed against her back and filled her with warmth.

"I love you all, and nothing will change that" Vector whispered as they all hugged.

Cream nuzzled her head softly against her soon to be stepdad, the man who her mother had just begun dating half a year ago.

The night grew dark, the stars not even daring to try and flaunt their beauty next to the wondrous emotion that radiated from within the countryside home.

The air gained a sweet warmth simply to share with the world the happiness it quickly found itself overwhelmed with.

(…)

**Well... after TOO LONG procrastinating, i've finished this tale... i'll still have an epilogue to do.. if I can.**

**However, until then... i'll hold off on calling it done.**

**Oh well... I feel like I had the feelings there... and the emotion... so if you enjoyed this tale, hopefully it was worth it.**

**I'm so far behind on other work that after this there is a request i'm going to do before I even think about my next story.**

**Anyway, hope you all are having a good night, everyone deserves one now and then.**

**You know what, let's all do that.**

**Just sit yourself down, get comfortable, and just think about nothing, don't force it, just let your mind go blank.**

**Then just wait as the air around you grows warm.**

**Let the warmth bring back happy memories by itself, and have a nice night.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And My Ears Are Burning.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(…)**

Soft wind swept across a thin layer of flowers.

The slender stalks bent slightly away from the breeze.

A small yet ever growing home was bombarded with the assault that the flower heads launched.

Fueled by the wind, they battered the wooden siding of the happy abode.

Their attack went unnoticed however, it's significance trampled under foot as a multitude of feet paraded past them towards rows of chairs.

One lilly was unfortunate enough to have leaned too far from its' roots and because of this it's head of white and purple became stuck on the shoe of one passerby.

For hours it had stood their proudly as everyone bustled to set everything up but now it was carried into the house.

Softly, the carpet welcomed the lilly head as the owner of the shoe skipped onward past the all too familiar setting.

Up the stairs she carried the lilly, it quickly becoming more and more pressed into her shoe.

The lilly contacted the hard floor of the second story just three times before it was wrenched from the shoe.

Cream didn't even notice it as she stood in front of the guest bedroom Vector was using.

For the past two months, this room had belonged to the engaged crocodile; however, in that time not once had it had a resident for an entire night.

Cream smiled as she knocked on the door that Vector left through after he thought she was asleep and didn't enter again until before he thought she awoke.

Those past two months since the proposal had been more eventful then many things in the house's history.

Vector opened the door on the day of his wedding as he was still trying to fix his bowtie.

"Creamie, perfect timing, can you help me with this? I can't ask your mother and I'm afraid I might strangle myself."

Cream nodded as she entered the room.

"Wasn't Mr. Espio helping you?" She asked lightly.

"He's helping the people outside set up." Vector said while handing the bow to Cream.

He leaned over so she could reach and soon the bow was securely fastened to his neck.

"Vector, can I... ask you a question?" Cream seemed nervous.

"Of course, I'll be more then happy to try and answer it."

Cream looked down with a faint hint of the blush that Vector had come to love in her mother.

"How would I... find a... good boy?" the question faded softly.

Vector scratched his head, "Uhm... well, I want to say you should wait till you're older but I know you're already growing up... So in that case, I'll just tell you I don't know."

Cream looked down in disappointment.

"I do, however, know who might know" Vector started getting Cream to look back up.

"I can't go ask her, but I would ask your mother, I'm sure she'll have a better answer."

"Thanks Vector" Cream said while giving him a quick hug.

Vector turned his attention back to getting ready while the lilly on the floor was passed by the shoes that had brought it there.

Cream soon arrived at her mother's door, it's familiar look making her feet a bit lighter.

She knocked lightly and the door soon opened to her smiling mother.

"Cream!" Vanilla said cheerily as she ran a brush through her fur.

"Hi mom." Cream said with just a hint of nervousness.

Vanilla looked at her with concern at the silent hint.

She softly set down the brush, letting her rabbit traditions wait just a moment.

Cream eyed the brush that her mother had been using to finish the task of readying herself for marriage before looking up.

"I uh... had a question" Cream said examining the grain of the floor boards.

Vanilla smiled, "I thought you might."

(…)

The mid-day sun pounded down on a soft white dress and sleek black tuxedo.

Another suite stood before them and it's owner held a great smile as he talked.

"Do you take this union, with all your heart and soul, and never abandon her? In the roughness that is life, will you shelter her in your arms and heart, to preserve her against the ill will of others?"

The owner of the tuxedo shook a bit with a smile.

"I do" he said with a glance at the owner of the white dress.

He received a soft smile from her as the speaker turned to her as well.

"Do you take this union, to hold for the rest of your days, and keep warm with your love? Against the darkness of the world, will you show him the light and bring to life more to continued your heritage?"

Vanilla turned to Vector with her smile wider then ever before.

"I Do!" she pronounced loudly.

Cheers rang out so loudly that the minister was unheard in the final words of the ceremony.

Vanilla herself didn't even care as she felt the ring come onto her finger.

Instead she just jumped at her new husband, his arms already poised to hold her.

Vector welcomed Vanilla as her lips lead the assault.

The momentum caused them to spin halfway around.

Vector felt a ring work it's way onto the hand that held the small of her back but he didn't have the mind to think anything about it.

It was his turn to return the affection and Vanilla slowly felt her weight shift entirely to his arms as she was leaned back till only her heels lightly brushed the ground.

Their embrace lasted long enough for the guests to feel out of breath.

Vector finally felt his lungs give out and he tried to pull back.

After just a small attempt he felt two soft objects wrapping around the back of his head pulling him back.

Vector inhaled sharply, the scent of fresh strawberries and lavender assaulted him from his now wife.

Vanilla smiled softly as her ears held him close before she returned her lips to him.

Only when Vector's arms started to shake did they pull from their embrace to a cheering crowd.

Everyone stood with their hands rapidly moving to meet the other.

Slowly they made way to let the couple down the center aisle.

They traveled just a bit past the end and soon all the others followed them into the small garden area.

Set aside next to it was a bit of field to serve as the dance floor.

Vector looked to a small stage that held up a grinning chameleon and bee.

He nodded and they nodded back to him before setting up a nice slow tempo.

Vanilla and Vector shared a slow, sensual dance.

Their movements seemed soft, as if to not jostle themselves and let their love overflow to the grass below.

Finally their movements slowed with the tempo and with the last beat they exchanged another kiss.

Vector picked up Vanilla and the two retreated to the side as the other couples took to the dance floor.

They sat down and looked at those dancing at their wedding.

Vector glanced over four couples before he saw Cream dancing with Tails.

He leaned over to Vanilla and asked, "Did Cream come see you before the wedding? She asked me a question I couldn't answer."

Vanilla nodded in response.

"So you told her how to find a good boy?"

"Yes, it was actually pretty easy."

"Should I ask what you said?"

Vanilla leaned against him, letting her warmth spread to him.

"I told her to try the shy one... it worked for me."

The two newlyweds exchanged a passionate kiss as Cream kissed Tails on the cheek.

While the two ignored air for as long as possible, Tails was left there dazed as Cream giggled lightly.

(…)

The countryside was lit with the thousand little fireflies doing their best to mimic the stars.

Crickets let their calls echo off the millions of blades of grass as the moon hid itself in darkness.

Stars and bugs were all the light that glistened through the bedroom window at such a late hour.

Inside, two bodies rested on one another.

Both smiled in the darkness, their mouths invisible in the lack of light.

Vanilla moved closer to Vector, his smooth scales brushing against her fur as his muscles pulled her in.

Her head nuzzled first against his chest but slowly moved up his neck till her lips could meet his.

His hands moved to her back to further pull her lips into his.

Slowly, Vanilla's body came to be on top of his.

Her ears hung down and rested next to Vector as both smiled in the dark.

Vanilla opened her mouth to ask a question but found her words missing.

Vector took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"You're so warm, it's like I'm surrounded by the sun." Vector whispered.

Vanilla felt a tinge of red come to her face as a thought ran through her head.

"Then I know that you won't fall asleep." Vanilla could have sworn she saw a hint of green in his features.

"For you, I'd wait up years, and besides it would be a horrible thing to rest."

Vanilla looked at him a bit puzzled for a moment.

"It wouldn't be right for us to not have a child."

Vanilla felt herself smile even more.

"I love you" She whispered softly to him.

Vector went to respond only to have his lips stolen again.

The two newlyweds spent the rest of the night lost to the will of passion and love.

And they both knew that it was only the beginning.

(…)

**Well... that took a long time...**

**Ok... my next project, before I do anything, is a request titled Before The Storm.**

**I'm just saying that so people can hold me to it... since it was requested back in summer...**

**Anyway... hope there was enough passion to keep you all happy.**

**I can't really say much other then that i'm smiling... i'd say this is my second best story.**

**Well... time to get on with it.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Don't Be Shy.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
